


sinta, paano na lang ako kung wala ka?

by myeonkais



Series: sinta 'verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: “Eleven weddings yet you’re just friends?” scandalized na sabi ni  Taemin. “I don’t believe you. Aren’t you secretly dating or whatever?"“Ay ang kulit! Hindi nga kami magjowa! We’re just friends!” insist ni Baekhyun.“Okay, okay,” Taemin surrendered, laughing. Isa pang tawa nito mananapak na si Baekhyun. “Let me tell you something, though. Friends are jowas you don’t fuck. But when you do…”Alternatively: Nine weddings out of the many na pinuntahan nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na plus one nila ang isa't isa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: sinta 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579498
Comments: 66
Kudos: 214
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	sinta, paano na lang ako kung wala ka?

**Author's Note:**

> (EDITED: April 22, 2020)
> 
> first time kong sumali sa isang fic fest after a looooong time (and in filipino pa lord) kaya kinakabahan ako para sa fic na 'to. it turned out a bit longer than i had originally planned, but i hope na ma-enjoy niyo pa rin ang 25k monster na 'to hahaha.
> 
> sa prompter, maraming salamat sa iyong nakakatuwang prompt. sana magustuhan mo ito kahit medyo nag-deviate ako sa iyong prompt. hope you find this long ass fic cute hehe. sobrang nag-enjoy akong isulat ito :)
> 
> sa mods, maraming salamat sa pag-unawa at extension! congrats sa isang successful na fic fest!
> 
> this work is unbeta'ed kaya pasensya na sa errors!
> 
> fic title from sugarfree's sinta ;)
> 
> **
> 
> Prompt fill for BY #109: Ang matalik na magkaibigan since college na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay nagkaroon ng agreement kung saan plus one nila ang isa’t isa sa mga kasal na pupuntahan nila at kung paano nito mababago ang relasyon nila.

**I. Junmyeon at Joohyun**

Bukod sa large class policy, mga taong hindi marunong sundin ang CLAYGO, at corrupt government officials, isa ang pag-attend sa kasal sa mga pinakaayaw na bagay ni Baekhyun Byun sa buong mundo. He hate weddings with burning passion. Masyadong mahaba, napaka-boring, sobrang pointless at sobrang aksaya lang sa panahon at pera. He hated how the illusion of romance made weddings as this magical thing that would lead people to their happily ever afters. 

Wala namang upside ang weddings, eh. Una sa lahat, napakamahal magpakasal. Ang tagal tagal pang i-plano! And they weren’t even fun at all! Naglipana rin ang ka-plastikan sa mga kasal kasi come on, imposibleng masaya ang lahat ng bisita para sa ikakasal. Baekhyun would bet on his uno standing sa DEVCM 101 na kalahati sa nagsasabi ng _“OMG cute niyo naman bagay kayo!” “I’m very happy for you both!”_ ay labas lahat sa ilong.

Kung siya ang tatanungin, hinding-hindi siya magpapakasal. Like ever. Maging puti man ang uwak o luminis man ang Pasig River, he will never _ever_ tie himself down with one person for the rest of his life. 

May pinanggagalingan naman ang hatred niya towards this antiquated tradition. Bilang isa sa handful cute kids ng Byun Clan, lagi siyang pinipili ng mga kamag-anak bilang ring bearer, bible bearer at coin bearer noong maliit pa siya. As in halos 45% ng childhood photos niya ay puro galing sa mga kasal na hindi na niya maalala. Perks of being the cute kid in your family nga naman.

But as he grew older, unti-unti niyang kinasuklaman ang weddings. Paano ba naman, halos malamog ang mochi cheeks niya sa kakakurot ng mga tiyahin niyang tila first time lang makakita ng batang cute. Ang dating masayahing ring bearer Baekhyun ay naging isang impakto sa mga kasal na pinupuntahan nila.

The last wedding he’d gone to had been his Tita Dolly’s wedding to her third husband. Seven years old siya noon at bible bearer pa. Baekhyun would never forget that day dahil dalawang araw siyang hindi nakanood ng Digimon. May nalalaman pa kasing destination wedding ang tita niyang social climber. Bilang summer vacation noon at Digimon lang ang kasiyahan niya, bugnutin na si Baekhyun pagdating nila sa Puerto Galera. He’d ignored his relatives, inirapan ang mga pinsang gustong makipaglaro sa kanya, at binantaang kakagatin ang sinumang mangurot sa kanyang matambok na pisngi. Ayun, sa sobrang badtrip ni Baekhyun, nagtantrums siya sa reception at pinagsisipa ang guests na lumapit sa kanya. Umabot pa sa point na tinapon niya ang isang slice ng cake sa wedding gown ng Tita Dolly niya during the newlyweds’ first dance.

He hated them. He hated weddings so much.

Which was why this whole situation was so fucking stupid.

In Baekhyun’s defense, wala sa plano niya ang umatted ng kasal na ‘to. The moment na nakita niya sa Facebook ang wedding proposal pictures nina Kuya Junmyeon at Joohyun sa Batanes, agad siyang nagkunwari na walang nakita at nagmove on na lang.

Too bad, he’s best friends with Junmyeon’s younger brother, Jongin. At kinuha pang principal sponsor ang tatay ni Baekhyun sa kasal, so matic na imbitado ang buong pamilya nila.

He’d tried to make up excuses just to skip the wedding: kesyo may fieldtrip sila sa weekend ng kasal, may term paper na due...lahat na ng pwedeng idahilan sinabi na niya.

Kaso si Jongin na mismo ang nag-aya sa kanyang pumunta, with that goddamn pout na weakness niya since they were six years old. Baekhyun knew two things that day: he couldn’t say no to his best friend, and boy, he was fucked.

Ang tanga niya lang para pumayag siyang pumunta sa kasal ng lalaking mahal niya.

Napaka-cliche, ano? Nagkagusto siya sa isang lalaking kahit kailan ay hindi naman siya mamahalin pabalik. At talagang kuya pa ng best friend niya, of all people. Bwisit din kasi ‘tong si Junmyeon (oo, dropped the kuya na dahil may malisya siya), happy crush lang sana ang epal na ‘yon kaso, sa dahilang hindi rin maintindihan ni Baekhyun, umabot ng seven years ang happy crush niya sa lalaki.

Kung alam lang ni 12 year old Baekhyun na ganito ang sakit na mararamdaman niya seven years later, pinigilan na niya sana nang bongga ang feelings niya sa nakakatanda.

Actually, kinaya naman niya ang mismong wedding ceremony. Ang tapang pa nga niya eh, nagawa niyang panoorin ang nakakaiyak na wedding vow ni Joohyun at ang first kiss ng newlyweds as husband and wife. He didn't look away, no, his mama didn't raise a weakling. Wala ring bakas ng luha sa mga mata niya habang kinukunan ang mga Byun at Kim ng family picture kasama sina Mr. at Mrs. Kim sa altar. At ang proudest moment niya sa lahat? His smile was genuine and steady when he congratulated the two before going to the reception. Nagawa pa nga niyang i-compliment ang wedding look ni Joohyun—she looked ethereal as always—nang walang bahid ng inggit at sama ng loob. 

Again, he’s fine. Strong siya, eh. Kaya niyang tapusin ang araw na ‘to nang hindi nagbi-breakdown.

Kaso nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin nang dumating na ang reception.

He didn't know what happened to him. One minute busy siya sa paghoard ng buko pandan (his ultimate favorite) sa buffet, then the next thing Baekhyun knew, may tumutulo nang luha sa pisngi niya nang marinig niya ang pagharana ni Junmyeon ng _You Make My Dreams_ ng Hall & Oates sa asawa. Kasabay ng hiyawan ng mga bisita ang unti-unting pagsikip ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. He shouldn’t feel like this, right? Wala siyang karapatan in the first place.

Yet there he was, mukhang tangang hinahalo-halo ang handang buko pandan just to stop himself from crying.

Sobrang drama talaga.

“Uy, thanks Baek!” nakangiting sabi sa kanya ni Jongin nang makabalik siya sa table nila. Katabi nito ang bagong boyfriend na si Kyungsoo Do, na tinitigan siya nang masama (as always). Tinuro ni Jongin ang dala niyang soup bowl na puno ng buko pandan. “Teka, papakuha lang ako ng platito—”

“Akin lang ‘to,” marahas niyang sabi bago lantakan ang buko pandan, ignoring Jongin’s protests. For sharing naman ang kinuha niyang pagkain but suddenly nagkaroon siya ng urge na magdamot kahit ngayon lang. Buko pandan na lang ang makapapagpasaya sa kanya ngayon tapos may makikihati pa? Hindi ba niya deserve sumaya today?

Pota.

“Hey, watch it,” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang sunud-sunod ang pagsubo niya ng buko pandan. “Mabubulunan ka niyan.”

Hindi siya nagpatinag si Baekhyun sa magjowa at nagpatuloy lang sa paglamon ng buko pandan kahit masuka na siya sa biglang paglamig ng tiyan niyang walang laman. The cold dessert somehow dulled the brewing pain in his chest. Effective palang pampamanhid ang buko pandan.

“Baek, okay ka lang ba?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin. Tumabi sa kanya ang best friend at inagaw ang mangkok na may laman pang pagkain. “Tama na yan. Sasakit tiyan mo—”

“Sige sa ‘yo na lang.” Tumayo si Baekhyun at hinablot ang phone sa table. “I have to go.”

“San ka naman?” 

“Tatae,” pabalang niyang sagot.

“Huh? Gusto mo ba ng imodium? First dance na nina Kuya—”

“Jongin taeng-tae na ako gusto mo bang magkalat ako rito?!” ingit niya. From the corner of his eye he saw Kyungsoo glare at Jongin, kaya kaagad siyang pinabayaan ng best friend. Baekhyun never liked Kyungsoo—he thinks he’s too serious for Jongin’s taste, but this time, he’s thankful na marunong itong makaramdam.

“S-sige. Basta text mo ako kung kailangan mo ng gamot ha?” Inirapan niya si Jongin bagotuluyang umalis sa table nila. Mamaya na siya magi-guilty sa rudeness na pinakita niya sa best friend.

Baekhyun dashed to the nearest restroom just outside the reception hall. Gamit ang kanina pang nanginginig na mga kamay, binuksan niya ang pinto at chineck kung may ibang tao sa loob. When it’s all cleared, he slammed the door shut. Umagos ang luha niya pagkaupo sa toilet sa loob ng banyo. 

“Tangina, hindi pala iiyak, ha,” anas niya. “Jongin tangina ka rin, eh. Bakit ba ako nandito? Bakit ako pinaparusahan ng ganito?!” Mas lumakas ang hikbi ni Baekhyun at halos mapunit ang black slacks na suot sa higpit ng pagkakapit niya rito. “Tangina bakit ang sakit?” Isang sapok sa sarili. “Parang tanga, ex ko ba siya para iyakan ko nang ganito?”

He’s happy for them, he really was. Junmyeon and Joohyun deserved the happiness of the whole world, but to Baekhyun, pinaalala ng kasal na ‘to ang frustrations niya sa love life niya, or lack thereof. Tsaka tangina naman, pitong taon din niyang minahal si Junmyeon kahit alam niyang siya ang talo sa dulo. He loved him willingly, and he would accept this defeat in the same manner, too. Hindi nga lang magiging madali at mabilis. Baby steps sa pagmove on. Bukas magsisimula na siya.

Pero ngayong araw? Ipagluluksa niya ang wasak niyang puso.

He let himself cry out for few minutes, until ubuhin na siya sa kakaiyak. Medyo nagsisisi siya na ngayon pa niya naisipang magdrama. Paano niya ipapaliwanag ang mugtong mga mata mamaya? Hindi maniniwala si Jongin na umiyak siya dahil sa LBM at for sure mag-aalala ang Mami at Dadi niya.

Tumayo siya at akmang maghihilamos na sa lababo nang makarinig siya ng sunud-sunod na malalakas na katok ang umalingawngaw sa restroom. Inignore lang ni Baekhyun ‘yon at nagpatuloy lang sa pag-iyak habang nakatayo. Papabayaan niyang mapagod sa pagkatok ang makulit na iya—

“Baekhyun? Nandyan ka ba sa loob?”

 _Pota, ano ba_.

Isa pang malakas na katok. “Baekhyun, uy?”

He took a deep breath before replying. “Chanyeol umalis ka dyan tumatae ako.”

“May dala akong wipes dito. Sabi ni Jongin baka kailan--”

“May bidet dito ‘di ko kailangan ng wipes!”

“Baek buksan mo na kasi ‘tong pinto! Kanina pa kami nag-aalala baka ma-dehydrate ka dyan.”

Sa sobrang inis, bara-barang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto. Chanyeol stood there, with a packet of wet wipes in hand, face stricken in shock. Titig na titig ito sa kanya, at sa takot na mabisto ang drama, hinila niya ito papasok ng rest room si at sinara ulit ang pinto.

“Uy, okay ka lang?” tanong ni Chanyeol, takang-taka sa nangyayari. Naiwan siyang nakatayo sa may pinto, habang bumalik si Baekhyun sa pag-upo sa toilet.

“Malamang hindi.”

“G-gusto mo ba ng Diatabs?”

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa paghikbi at tinitigan nang maigi ang matangkad na lalaki sa harap niya. Shet, may hawak nga itong Diatabs. Anak ng, napaka-random.

And that made him laugh.

No, not just that.

Sumabog si Baekhyun sa kakatawa kay Chanyeol.

“Okay ka lang ba talaga?” tanong ulit ni Chanyeol na tila naiinis na. Si Baekhyun naman, napakapit na sa tiyan sa sobrang pagtawa. He didn’t know kung naiiyak pa ba siya sa sakit o sa tawa, or maybe both. Sobrang random ng offer ni Chanyeol. Parang timang.

“Sana kayang gamutin ng Diatabs ‘tong sakit ko, ano,” bulalas niya matapos ng ilang minutong pagtawa. Muling bumalik ulit ang sakit, pero this time, nabawasan na kahit paano. “Tangina, ang tanga ko talaga.”

Chanyeol took a cautious step forward at sumandal sa sink na katabi ng toilet. Saglit silang nagkatitigan.

“Si Kuya Jun yan, ano?” pabulong niyang tanong.

Baekhyun froze in his spot. Sobrang obvious na ba niya? Nakatitig lang siya sa kawalan, totally unsure of what to say. Sana lamunin na siya ng lupa dahil shet, may nakapansin pala ng pining niya kay Junmyeon. What if napansin ni Jongin ‘yon, or worse, ni Junmyeon mismo? Wala na siyang mukhang ihaharap sa mga bisita at pamilya nila sa loob. 

Oh God, paano kung napansin ni Joohyun?

Tangina, ang tanga talaga niya.

“Uy, hinga lang dyan,” narinig niyang sabi ni Chanyeol na tila natatawa pa. “Mukhang ako lang napansin bilang magkatabi tayo kanina. Don’t worry, clueless si Jongin. Alam mo naman ‘yon.”

Baekhyun didn’t know kung saan sasama ang loob niya, sa fact na magkatabi pala sila ni Chanyeol kanina _at_ hindi niya napansin o sa mismong problema niya. Either way, hiyang-hiya pa rin siya. 

"Kanina ko pa napapansin yung mga tingin mo kay Kuya Jun sa simbahan. Akala ko sisigaw ka na ng _itigil ang kasal!_ Nag-abang pa naman ako.”

Napalitan ng inis ang panic sa loob ni Baekhyun. Aba, sobrang feeling close ata ‘tong si Chanyeol Park, ang bisexual icon from ComSci ah? Sure, madalas silang magkasama lately dahil best friend siya ni Kyungsoo, but that didn’t mean na magkaibigan na sila. Actually, sinubukan siyang kaibiganin ng higanteng ‘to sa isang dinner date nina Jongin at Kyungsoo six months ago, pero he shut him off. Masyadong masayahin at madaldal si Chanyeol for Baekhyun Byun’s taste.

Now, idagdag na ang _annoying_ sa listahan na yan.

Nang hindi siya sumagot, Chanyeol took it as a sign para magpatuloy. “Gaano katagal ba?”

“Seven years,” was his instant reply.

Napatakip ng bibig si Baekhyun. Unang beses niyang sinabi ‘yon nang malakas at sa presence ng ibang tao. Loving Junmyeon was his deepest secret for years na pinangako niyang dadalhin niya hanggang mamatay siya, pero ngayon, ang dali niya itong naamin sa taong hindi niya ka-close. Fucking weird.

“Shit, sorry ang chismoso ko,” bulalas ni Chanyeol. Muntikan nang natawa si Baekhyun sa itsura nito, parang nagsisisi na nagtanong pa na ewan. “Akala ko crush crush lang. Lalim at tagal pala niyan.”

_Same. Crush crush lang noong una pero puta mahal ko na pala._

“Alam ko naman ang pinasok ko dati pa. ‘Yon lang...masakit pa rin pala hehe.”

“Tapang mo rin, ah. Kinaya mong pumunta rito. Kung ako yan...nako. Itatapon ko kaagad ang invitation. Parang hindi ko kaya.” 

Something in Chanyeol’s voice made Baekhyun look at him. First time niyang makita na malungkot ang lalaki, at bakas sa mga mata nito ang panghihinayang. Aba, mukhang malaman ang mga salitang ‘yon ah. Curious siya, but then again, hindi sila close so mabuti pang wag na siyang makialam pa.

There was an awkward silence, mga ten seconds na nakatitig lang sila sa isa’t isa. Di alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman dahil holy shit, ngayon lang niya napansin ang itsura ni Chanyeol. He cleaned up very nicely today, with that maroon long sleeves and black slacks, necktie long forgotten. Sobrang layo sa usual t-shirt, jeans at Havaiianas flipflops na pinapamasok niya sa klase.

_Saan naman napulot ni Kyungsoo Do ang ganitong ka-hot na kaibigan?_

_Pota, Baekhyun. Junmyeon ang focus natin huy!_

Pero bago pa siya makapagfocus, narinig niyang nagsalita si Chanyeol. “Gusto mo bang mapabilis yang pagmo-move on mo?”

“Uh nagmamadali ba ako?”

“Tara, sama ka sa ‘kin.”

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun nang higitin siya ni Chanyeol palabas ng restroom.

***

“Really? Ito na ‘yon?”

Sa buffet table lang pala siya dadalhin ni Chanyeol.

Natawa si Chanyeol habang kumukuha siya ng plato at utensils. “Anong akala mo, itatakas kita rito?”

“Pwede ba?”

“Asa ka."

Hindi niya gets kung bakit dito siya dinala ng lalaki. Chineck muna niya sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa table nila at busy ang magjowa sa pagbabantay sa pamangkin ni Jongin. He didn’t dare to look at the newlyweds’ table, baka maiyak siya bigla.

“Hindi na ako kakain. Busog na ako.”

Chanyeol threw him a pointed look. “Sa lala ng iyak mo kanina hindi ka nagutom? Imposible.” Inabutan siya nito ng plato na tinanggap din ni Baekhyun. “Kung ayaw mong mag-alala si Jongin kumain ka na lang.”

Tama si Chanyeol, he’s fucking hungry after his breakdown. Kumalam ang tiyan niya sa nakahandang piyesta sa harap niya pero wala na siyang lakas para kumain. Okay na siya sa tubig lang.

Ibabalik na sana niya ang plato nang nilagyan ito ni Chanyeol ng ilang piraso ng lechon. Halos mapuno ang plato niya. “Uy, ang dami masyado! Di ko mauubos,” reklamo niya.

Ayaw patinag ni Chanyeol at nilagyan pa ng tatlong kutsarang Mang Tomas ang plato ni Baekhyun. “Weh? Nakakatatlong rice ka nga sa Ellen’s eh.”

“Alam mo ang bastos mo talaga.” Sinilip niya ang plato ni Chanyeol at nagulat siya na isang tumpok ng balat ng lechon ang laman nito. “Mahiya ka naman oy. May iba pang kakain.”

“Ssshhh di na nila mapapansin yan. Kaunti na lang kaya kakain, sayang naman.”

For the next 20 minutes, pinresent ni Chanyeol Park ang kanyang foolproof way ng pagmove on: ang pagkain ng lechon. Pinagmalaki pa nito kay Baekhyun na isa siyang lechon expert, at nira-rate niya ang lahat ng kasal na napuntahan niya based sa sarap ng handang lechon.

“Hmm, bibigyan ko sana ng 10 out of 10 itong handa nina Kuya Jun kaso kaibigan kita at kampi ako sa ‘yo kaya 9.5 na lang ‘to,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa sarcastic niyang tanong.

That’s the most ridiculous thing Baekhyun has heard in a long time yet he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Mula sa offer nitong Diatabs kanina hanggang sa lechon criteria, napagtanto ni Baekhyun na may pagka-weird itong si Chanyeol Park from Com Sci. Saglit niyang nakalimutan ang bitterness na dinulot sa kanya ng kasal na ito, thanks to him.

His happiness didn’t last for long. Nang bumalik sila sa reception hall after nilang kumain at magwash up sa restroom, nasa table na nila sina Junmyeon at Joohyun. Biglang tumigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun at bumalik ulit sa kanya ang sakit.

No no _no,_ not now. Akala niya tapos na silang mag-ikot sa mga bisita. Hindi niya kayang harapin ang dalawa.

He had the urge to bolt out again, pero ngayon, may isang malaki at mainit na kamay na humawak sa wrist niya.

“Kaya mo yan, Baek,” malumanay na sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Sooner or later kailangan mo silang harapin for closure. Lalo na si Kuya Jun.”

Sinaid na ni Baekhyun ang natitirang tapang at dahan-dahang naglakad pabalik sa table nila. Nagfocus na lang siya sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa pulso niya. This small gesture made him calm and safe somehow. Just exactly what he needed. 

Si Jongin ang unang nakakita sa kanila. “O, san kayo galing? Yeol, naibigay mo ba?” sunud-sunod nitong tanong. Siniko siya ni Kyungsoo at sabay na dumako ang mga mata ng magjowa sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nakahawak sa kanya. “Uy, ano ya—”

“Kuya Jun, Ms. Joohyun,” bati ni Baekhyun sabay ng malaking ngiti. Sana hindi siya mukhang napipilitan. Mas humigpit ang hawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol, as if he’s assuring him. “Congrats po ulit.”

Junmyeon’s smile was bright that it hurt him a bit. “Thank you for coming, Baekhyun.” Napatingin din ito kay Chanyeol at sa kamay nilang dalawa. The bright smile turned into a teasing smirk. “So hindi lang pala si Jongin ang may kasamang plus one today?”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol stilled beside him, but the hand remained on his wrist. Siya naman, mentally wishing na sana hindi siya nagba-blush ngayon. Bago pa niya maitama ang sinabi ni Junmyeon, naunahan na siya ng best friend.

“Kuya naman, they’re not together! Siya si Chanyeol, best friend ni Soo,” sabat ni Jongin, sabay ngisi. “Pero parehas naman silang single.”

Pinandilatan ni Baekhyun si Jongin. Ang bastos talaga ng bunganga kahit kailan!

“Ah, sayang! You look cute together pa naman,” sabi ni Joohyun sa kanila with a fond look. “The height difference is really adorable.”

Great, pinagkalaman tuloy silang magjowa! Ngayon sigurado na si Baekhyun na namumula ang pisngi niya, for what reason? Ayaw na niyang alamin.

Nagstay pa ang newlyweds for a moment bago sila lumipat sa table ng mga kamag-anak ni Joohyun. Doon lang binitawan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun before excusing himself to the restroom. Kung nakaramdam man siya ng kaunting disappointment, guni-guni lang niya iyon.

Umupo siya sa harap ni Jongin at hindi nakalagpas sa kanya ang malisyosong tingin ng best friend. “Jongin Kim napaka mo talaga! Nakakahiya!”

“So, friends na kayo ni Chanyeol?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti rin sa kanya. The sight freaked him out. Ngayon lang siya nginitian ni Kyungsoo sa halos isang taon nilang magkakilala.

Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun. “Sakto lang. Bakit?”

“Wala lang. At least there’s progress.”

He didn’t dare to ask what that meant.

(Nakita niya ulit si Chanyeol sa 7am Com Sci 2 class nila, four days after the wedding. At first hindi napansin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun—busy siya sa paglaklak ng Kopiko 78—pero minutes later, he glanced at him. He looked exhausted but his eyes were still bright, and Baekhyun wondered kung paano nagagawa ni Chanyeol Park ‘yon. Those eyes were the most vivid brown he’s ever seen.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sabay taas ng bote. “Pucha, antok na antok pa ako,” he mouthed bago niya ubusin ang kape sa isang lagok.

Baekhyun ignored him for the rest of the lecture but in some time in the middle dumako ulit ang mata niya sa kabilang side ng lecture hall. To his surprise, nahuli niyang nakatingin si Chanyeol Park sa kanya. He felt satisfied for a reason, at ‘yon ang nagpaganda ng mood niya buong araw kahit jampacked ang schedule niya.

Sabagay, magkaibigan na silang dalawa. Sort of.)

* * *

**II. Luhan at Sehun**

“O, ano yan?” tanong ni Baekhyun as Chanyeol placed a white envelope in front of him. Kinabahan siya sa text nito kanina na _Baek asan ka emergency_ kaya pinapunta niya si Chanyeol sa DevComm Lib kahit nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pag-e-edit ng thesis.

Chanyeol occupied the seat in front of Baekhyun bago sumagot. “Invitation,” bulong niya, “sa kasal nina Sehun at Luhan.”

“Ah. For Kyungsoo?”

“Nakuha na raw niya yung kanya kahapon. Para sa ‘kin ‘to.”

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat i-react kaya nagkibit-balikat na lang siya at tinitigan nang maigi ang envelope. The paper felt expensive, cream cardstock with gold calligraphy, and an RSVP card asking if pupunta si Chanyeol Park sa kasal, plus one. 

“In fairness, ganda naman. Mukhang may budget. Yamanin talaga ni Luhan. Sayang itatapon mo lang din.”

“I-I’m planning to go.”

Mali siya ng narinig, ‘di ba? Imposibleng sinabi ‘yon ni Chanyeol. The silence stretched on for a few minutes bago nagsalita si Baekhyun. “Teka nga. Make me understand. Bakit ka pupunta?”

Napakamot sa leeg si Chanyeol, may kabadong ngiti sa labi. “Masama ba?”

“Anong sa tingin _mo_?”

“I—uh. I’m just happy for him. Kilala ko si Luhan at kita kong masaya si Sehun sa kanya kaya gusto ko silang suportahan. Tsaka ang pangit naman kung ako lang ang hindi a-attend sa high school barkada namin, Baek. I can’t miss his wedding.”

Baekhyun sighed. _Ito na naman tayo._

“Siya mismo nag-imbita sa ‘kin.” Tumaas ang kanang kilay ni Baekhyun. “Syempre may basbas ni Luhan.”

Tinitigan lang niya si Chanyeol bago tuluyang sinara ang laptop niya. Nawalan siya ng ganang i-edit ang thesis niyang deadline na in two hours dahil sa katangahang pinagsasabi ng kaibigan. His thesis could wait; Chanyeol’s stupidity wouldn’t. Chanyeol is a very sensible guy, mas sensible pa nga sa kanya most of the time, kaso ngayon, nagdo-doubt siya. Malinaw pa rin sa alaala niya ang sinabi nito two years ago, sa kasal nina Junmyeon at Joohyun.

_Kung ako yan...nako. Itatapon ko kaagad ang invitation. Parang hindi ko kaya._

Ulol ka, Chanyeol.

“Baek, ano na?”

He groaned, at pinatong ang ang ulo sa ibabaw ng laptop _._ Unti-unting kumikirot ang sentido niya, not sure kung dahil kay Chanyeol o sa impending deadline niya or both. “Ulitin ko lang ang katangahang narinig ko sa ‘yo for the past six minutes, ha. Gusto mong i-torture ang sarili mo for a couple of hours para panoorin na ikasal sa iba ang ex mo at gusto mo akong isama just in case may gawin kang kagaguhan doon?”

Ayaw niyang maging harsh kay Chanyeol pero kinakailangan niyang gawin sa sitwasyon na ‘to. Matigas ang ulo ng kaibigan minsan at pihadong ipagpipilitan nito ang gusto niya. 

“Aba, Baekhyun Byun. Sa ‘yo pa talaga nanggaling yan, ha. Paalala ko lang na ganito ka rin no’ng kinasal si Kuya Jun.”

“Ibang case ang akin. Hindi ko naman ex si Kuya Jun.”

“Pero minahal mo siya. Ilang taon din nga ‘yon?” Nagbilang pa si Chanyeol sa mga daliri niya to prove his point. “Seven years?”

Nagawa pa talaga niyang mang-asar ha. Walanghiya. “Tangina ka kahit kailan.”

Sa totoo lang, tahimik ang buhay niya kung hindi niya kinaibigan si Chanyeol after ng kasal ni Junmyeon. Eh ‘di sana si Kyungsoo lang ang kinukulit ni Chanyeol sa (pointless) na bagay na ‘to. Huli na para bawiin niya ang lahat ng pagbabago sa relasyon nila ni Chanyeol in two years. Who would’ve thought na magiging close friends sila at nakabuo pa ng isang solid college barkada? New addition sa kanilang circle of friends sina Jongdae from Comm Arts at first college friend ni Baekhyun noong freshman year, at ang boyfriend nitong si Minseok, na kasalukuyang instructor sa DevCom.

Baekhyun didn’t even think it was possible yet here they are. 

Si Chanyeol talaga ang may kasalanan nito, eh. He’s one of those guys na mahilig mag-alaga ng ibang tao. Masyado nitong dinibdib ang pagiging unofficial mom friend ng barkada nila: laging umo-order ng gulay as side dish para balanse ang healthy diet, designated driver sa mga walwal outside Elbi, at ang laging takbuhan nina Jongdae at Jongin for relationship advice. Siya rin ang moodmaker, happy pill at all-around positive guy nilang lahat. A perfect friend indeed.

Kaso ito, minsan tatanga-tanga.

Tinitigan niya si Chanyeol sa mga mata, making sure na makita nito na ‘di siya papatalo. “Si Kyungsoo na lang ayain mo. I’m sure Jongin won’t mind..”

“Hindi siya pwede. May conference siya sa Singapore that weekend. Nauna na siyang magdecline kesa sa ‘kin.”

“O, another reason not to go, then. Sign na yan.”

“Baekhyun naman…”

Huminga muna siya nang malalim bago nagpatuloy. “Yeol, kung wala ka nang feelings for Sehun, kaya mo na yang mag-isa. Hindi mo na kailangan ng plus one. Or pick the best option. Don’t bother to go.”

“Hindi ko kayang mag-isa doon, Baek. I want you there to keep me from doing something I’ll regret.”

Nagising ang diwa ni Baekhyun sa seryosong tono ni Chanyeol.

“Masaya lang ako na masaya si Sehun," Chanyeol continued, eyes avoiding Baekhyun's judgmental gaze. "Sa wakas nakahanap na siya ng taong kayang punan ang mga pagkukulang ko sa kanya noon. Gusto ko lang malaman nila na no hard feelings na sa part ko. I fully support them, Baek.”

Naiintindihan naman ni Baekhyun ang pinanggagalingan ng makulit na ‘to. Kung meron siyang Junmyeon, may Sehun naman si Chanyeol. Baekhyun never met the guy, pero based sa mga kwento ni Kyungsoo, first boyfriend at first _everything_ ni Chanyeol si Sehun. Schoolmates silang tatlo noong high school, although two years older ang ex-boyfriend. Halos three years din silang nagtagal at si Chanyeol ang nakipagbreak bago siya magsimula ng college.

Kahit five years nang tapos ang relasyon ng dalawa, he could tell na may feelings pa rin si Chanyeol sa ex. Nababanggit pa rin ni Chanyeol si Sehun kapag lasing na lasing ito. Of course, alam ni Baekhyun. Sa kanya kasi laging nagkukwento si Chanyeol tuwing inuman. Wala ring naging steady boyfriend or girlfriend, puro flings lang, ngayong college.

Sabagay, maybe now’s the right time para sa closure ni Chanyeol kay Sehun. This wedding might be the step one. Utang ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan ang pagmo-move on niya kay Junmyeon years ago so might as well return the favor.

“Masasaktan ka do’n,” paalala niya sa kaibigan. 

Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol. “Alam ko.”

“Useless kung sasabihin kong maghanda ka pero knowing you...hay.” Baekhyun sighed softly, at dahan-dahang natunaw ang tensyon sa dibdib niya. “Oo na, pucha. Sasamahan na kita. Ayokong umabot sa point na si Kyungsoo pa ang mangulit sa ‘kin.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol na may kaunting bakas ng pangamba. “Sure na yan ha? I’ll RSVP later. Walang bawian?”

“Oo na nga. Wag mo na ako kulitin baka magbago pa isip ko..” Pinitik niya ang noo ni Chanyeol, na may kaunting gigil.

Wala naman sigurong masamang mangyayari sa kanila doon, ‘di ba?

***

The wedding was that bad.

For Baekhyun, at least.

Oh, he wasn’t talking about the overall wedding production. He was actually impressed with everything. Minimalist yet elegant ang black and white themed wedding, to the point na hindi masyadong obvious na fini-flex ni Luhan ang yaman niya. Baekhyun hated himself a bit for liking the wedding a bit. Kaibigan siya ng ex ng isa sa grooms, obligado siyang mamintas somehow, pero shet, lahat perfect—preparations wise, ha.

Speaking of the couple...just wow. Hindi na nagtaka si Baekhyun kung bakit ang tagal nitong maka-move on sa ex-boyfriend. Sehun was so gorgeous in person. Model na model ang datingan. But he’s leaning towards Luhan because of his boyish charm and pleasing personality. They look so good together, sa photos man o sa personal.

Kung may reklamo man siya sa kasal, si Chanyeol ‘yon.

Sige na, give na niya kay Chanyeol na kinaya nito ang buong wedding ceremony. Walang katangahang naganap. Nasayang tuloy ang pinractice ni Baekhyun na acting just in case sumigaw si Chanyeol ng _itigil ang kasal!_ sa kalagitnaan ng ceremony. Ready pa naman siya sa drama! Malaking tulong din na marunong makiramdam ang high school barkada nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Dinistract nila si Chanyeol sa pamamagitan ng pag-throwback ng mga kagaguhan nila noong high school, na napaka-effective naman. Chanyeol’s eyes were bright throughout the ceremony kaya akala ni Baekhyun magiging okay ang lahat hanggang sa makauwi sila.

Then came the reception. Baekhyun should’ve known from experience na nag-iiba ang ihip ng hangin kapag reception na.

Kausap ni Chanyeol ngayon ang mga magulang ni Sehun, with a big fake smile plastered on his face that Baekhyun hated so much. Ginagamit lang ni Chanyeol ‘yon sa awkward situations, like kapag sinusundan siya ng saleslady sa malls or something. Sinundan pa ito ng script ni Chanyeol na pinaulit-ulit niya buong araw sa mga taong nagtatanong kung _kamusta_ at _okay_ lang ba siya.

_“Oo nga po, eh. I’m very happy for Sehun and Han po, tita. They look so happy nga po, eh. Ah, ako po ba? Naku wala pa po sa plano ko ‘yan. Career po ang priority ko ngayon. Marriage could come later.”_

Nakabisado na ni Baekhyun ang buka ng bibig ni Chanyeol sa ilang beses niyang inulit yan.

Baekhyun sunk in his seat habang tahimik na inuubos ang pagkain sa platong iniwan ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya ganoon ka-sociable sa mga taong kakakilala pa lang pero na-enjoy niya ang company ng high school friends nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Magandang distraction ito dahil kaunti na lang ay sasabog na siya sa mga naririnig niya sa paligid.

Of course, everyone knew Chanyeol was the groom’s ex-boyfriend. Apat na beses nang na-overhear ni Baekhyun na pinag-uusapan si Chanyeol sa iba’t ibang table at iisa lang ang sinasabi nilang lahat. Si Chanyeol ang nang-iwan. Si Sehun ang kawawa. Na mas pinili ni Chanyeol na mag-aral sa probinsya kesa sa Manila dahil ayaw niyang binabantayan siya ni Sehun. Na all along, si Sehun ang mas nagmahal. Na dapat hindi na pinatulan ni Sehun ang lalaking mas bata sa kanya. And all the other bullshit na too good to be true.

Grabe, mas malala pa ito sa kasal ng Tita Dolly niya noon. Nakakahiya ang mga tao rito.

Ang masama pa, alam niyang naririnig ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi ng lahat. He’s always like that, the shock absorber. Tanggap lang nang tanggap hanggang sa mapuno at sumabog. Never pa niyang nakitang magalit si Chanyeol, pero sigurado siyang magsisisi ang lahat ng nambastos sa kanya pag nagkataon.

Chanyeol has had enough. Hindi niya deserve ang ganitong treatment.

That’s why agad niyang pinuntahan ang kaibigan nang iwan na ito nina Mr. at Mrs. Oh. Medyo disoriented at namumutla na si Chanyeol, and it took Baekhyun everything para hindi masapak ang kaibigan.

“Uh bakit?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang kinakaladkad niya ito papunta sa buffet table. A sudden wave of deja vu hit him. Ganito rin ang drama nila noong kasal ni Junmyeon.

“Yung lechon kasi mukhang masarap kaso ‘di naman ako expert. Tikman mo naman for me. Dali na.” Napaka-lame ng alibi niya pero ito lang ang alam niyang paraan na makakain kahit papaano si Chanyeol.

Reluctant pa si Chanyeol at first, pero bumigay din after nitong titigan ang halos buo pang lechon. Kumuha ito ng ilang pirasong balat at nilagay sa platong hawak ni Baekhyun bago tumikim ng maliit na piraso. Wala ang usual ningning sa mga mata nito habang nginunguya ang pagkain. 

“Ano, musta? Worth it ba?”

“Hindi. Sayang oras, Baek. Kain na lang tayo ng iba.” Sigurado siyang hindi ang lechon na kinain ang tinutukoy ng kaibigan. 

***

Baekhyun leaned against Chanyeol’s beat up Toyota, a bottle of Pale Pilsen in hand. Pangawalang bote na niya iyon at ramdam na niya ang hilo. Siya lang sa barkada ang mahina ang tolerance sa alcohol--laging iced tea or fruit juice lang ang inoorder kapag lumalabas at minsan may occasional beer, unlike Chanyeol na nasa pang-apat na bote na ng Red Horse.

Mahigit isang oras na rin mula nang umalis sila sa reception. Akala ni Baekhyun uuwi na sila, pero may ibang plano pala si Chanyeol. His friend drove to the opposite direction they passed by earlier, roamed the road aimlessly for the 30 minutes bago sila tumigil sa harap ng isang sari-sari store at bumili ng mga beer.

Sa halos dalawang taon nilang pagkakaibigan, bihira bumigay si Baekhyun sa alok ni Chanyeol na uminom ng kahit anong alcohol drinks. Si Jongdae lang talaga ang nakaka-demonyo sa kanya pagdating sa alak; dadaanin kasi nito sa pambibwisit si Baekhyun hanggang sa bumigay. Thankful si Baekhyun na hindi pushover si Chanyeol.

But tonight was different. Baekhyun decided na kailangan nila ng espiritu ng alak ngayon.

He could only stare at Chanyeol as the taller drowned his misery with that bitter beer.

Wala na siyang nagawa nang umiyak na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya.

Finally, nailabas na rin niya ang mga luhang matagal na niyang pinipigil. Malakas ang kutob ni Baekhyun—no, sigurado siya, na tiniis ni Chanyeol na hindi umiyak over this since natanggap niya ang invitation a month ago. Bilib doon si Baekhyun. Kung siya ang nasa pwesto ni Chanyeol, hindi talaga siya pupunta sa kasal ng ex boyfriend kahit anong mangyari. He wouldn’t let himself become a crying mess like Chanyeol right now.

Six hours really did a difference in Chanyeol. This whole event hadn’t been kind to him. He looked the same and yet somehow different. He certainly looked tired. Worn out.

_Broken hearted kasi, Baek._

Baekhyun wondered kung ganito rin ba ang itsura niya noong nahuli siyang umiiyak ni Chanyeol noong kasal ni Junmyeon two years ago. Mas mauhog siguro ang iyak niya noon, pero no doubt na mas malaliim at mas masakit ang kay Chanyeol ngayon.

Lumagok muna si Baekhyun ng beer, finally the bottle is half-full, bago niya basagin ang moment ng kaibigan. “I shouldn’t say this right now kasi takot akong masuntok but… I told you so, Yeol.” He took another swig, and boy, how he hated the way this vile drink burned his mouth. Nakaganti agad sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“Tama ka naman, eh. Ba’t kita susuntukin? Ako ‘tong nagpumilit na pumunta rito. Ilang beses mo akong pinigilan,” pag-amin ni Chanyeol. Tinitigan nito ang hawak na bote. “Putangina. That could have been me there with him, Baek.”

 _Famous last words,_ Baekhyun thought.

Ang pagkakaiba lang ng sitwasyon nila, Chanyeol once had Sehun. They had three years together.

But Junmyeon, though? 

Junmyeon was never his to have.

“We both know neither of us would get what we wanted,” sabi niya, na sinimangutan ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol let out a deep, sad sigh at pinunasan ang mukha gamit ang sleeves ng kanyang damit. Tahimik nitong inubos ang beer bago tumayo sa harapan ni Baekhyun. “At least I had the chance to have him for awhile. Maybe that’s all what life could give us.”

Nanibago si Baekhyun sa lasing na kaibigan. Confident mag-Ingles. Cute.

“Hindi ka pala tumigil, eh. Siya pa rin pala ang nandyan.” Tinuro ni Baekhyun ang dibdib ng kaibigan. Sabagay, obvious namang _oo_ ang sagot kahit wala pang tanong. Everyone who knows Chanyeol could see na hindi natapos ang pag-ibig niya kay Sehun. 

Parang ayaw atang matapos.

Baekhyun shuddered at the thought.

“Kung pwede lang matapos sana ginawa ko na dati pa.”

He had to give it to Chanyeol tonight, honest ito sa feelings niya. Nakakapanibago lang na makitang malungkot at umiiyak ang palangiti at positive-minded na si Chanyeol Park. Nasasaktan din pala ito.

As Chanyeol started to cry again in front of him, Baekhyun found himself angry. Gusto niyang ipagtanggol ang kaibigan sa marahas na mundo, sa mga taong hinusgahan siya. Chanyeol didn’t do anything wrong. He and Sehun were young and stupid then. Hindi naman kasalanan ang magmahal at mabigo, ‘di ba?

“Mali lang siguro tayo ng mga taong minahal, Yeol,” Baekhyun whispered as he reached out for the taller’s arm, giving it an assuring grip. “Yaan mo na yang sina Sehun. Hindi mo yan kawalan.”

Deep down alam ni Baekhyun na patama rin sa sarili ang mga sinasabi niya kay Chanyeol. A part of him needed to say it out loud para tumalab din sa kanya.

“Pota, this is why I hate weddings,” sambit ni Baekhyun nang lumalim ang katahimikan ng paligid. “Kung anu-ano tuloy nasasabi ko, akala mo naman may silbi.”

Just then, may mahinang tawa siyang narinig kay Chanyeol, na naging full blown laughing fit. Baekhyun’s not sure kung ang pagtawa o sakit ng nararamdaman ang dahilan ng pag-iyak ng kaibigan. Baka both.

“Luh, tuwa ka naman. Nabaliw ka na ata.”

“S-sorry na. Ngayon lang kita nakitang ganyan ka-affected. Ang weird lang.”

“Mas weird ka kaya. Ingliserong lasing.”

“Awww. You care.”

Sinuntok niya ang braso ni Chanyeol sa sobrang inis. “Gago ka ha. Last na talaga ‘to. Hindi mo na ako madadala ulit sa kasal kasal na yan.”

“Bakit naman? Saya mo kayang plus one. Nanlalait ka.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Eh kalait-lait naman yung tita ni Luhan. Sige, magsuot ka ng feather boa sa kasal. Ginawang drag show amputa.”

Tawang-tawa silang dalawa sa alaala ng nasabing tita noong reception. Kasal niya, eh. Then tumahimik sila, the silence much bearable now. “Baek? May naiisip ako.”

“Hmm.”

“Let’s have a deal.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Hay nako, kung ipapa-edit mo sa ‘kin ang SP mo, sorry ‘di pwede. Busy ako.”

“Hindi yan. Pero sige kung pwede babayaran na lang kita.”

“Eh ano? Pag ayan bastos na deal sinasabi ko sa ‘yo—”

“Sira, patapusin mo nga muna ako.” Saglit na tumikhim si Chanyeol bago magpatuloy. “Ganito, since parehas naman tayong single—”

“Ano, jojowain mo ako?” biro niya.

Pinandilatan siya ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ka tatahimik?”

“Diring-diri ka naman?”

“Can you please hear me out?” Tinaas ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kamay, as if surrendering. “Ayun, since parehas naman tayong single...at tumatanda na tayo…” Napaismid si Baekhyun doon. Mag-21 pa lang sila ngayong taon. “...at enjoy naman natin ang company ng isa’t isa.. Pwede bang ikaw na lang ang plus one ko sa mga ganitong occasion?”

“...what?”

“C’mon, think about it.” Kinilabutan si Baekhyun sa kakaibang ningning sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, para bang evil genius ito na naka-discover ng isang weapon for mass destruction. “May instant date ka na sa lahat ng event na pupuntahan mo, be it weddings or family reunion. Any event na may kamag-anak kang walang ibang tanong kung hindi _kailan ka ba magkakaboyfriend?_ , ako ang kasama mo. Vice-versa. See, solved ang problema mo!”

“Saan mo naman napulot yan? Hello, never akong tinanong sa ‘min kung kailan ako magkakaboyfriend ha. Everyone in my family knows na studies ang priority ko—”

“Ah, so fake news lang ‘yong kinwento sa ‘min ni Jongin last week? Na inirapan mo yung tita mo doon sa family reunion niyo last month?”

 _Tangina ka talaga, Jongin Kim. Napakadaldal!_ “Isolated case ‘yon and I handled it very well. Tsaka asa ka, ito na ang huling kasal na pupuntahan ko ever. You can’t change my mind.”

“Dali na, Baek. Ilang oras lang naman sasayangin mo. Free food, free vacation at free lait. Three of your favorite things in life. Ayaw mo ba no’n?”

He stared at Chanyeol as if the taller had grown another set of head. Nabagok ba ang ulo ni Chanyeol kanina sa reception at kung anu-ano na sinasabi nito? Mukhang mas okay pa atang umiiyak na lang siya kesa ganito. Napakalawak ng imahinasyon.

“Lasing ka lang, Yeol. Tara uwi na tayo,” aya niya sa kaibigan.

Todo iling si Chanyeol. “You know me, Baek. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Eh teka, what if magka-jowa ka?”

“Selos ka?”

Napa-scoff si Baekhyun. “Puta lasing ka nga talaga. Ayoko na makipag-usap sa ‘yo!”

“Eto seryoso na. Kung isa sa ‘tin ang magka-jowa malamang sila ang dadalhin natin sa events, ‘di ba? This will only apply if both of us are single. Which is right now.”

“Ayoko pa rin.”

“Bakit nga? Siguro may nanliligaw na sa ‘yo, ano?”

"Bakit, selos ka?" pang-inis ni Baekhyun.

“Eh wala namang nanliligaw, ‘di ba?”

“Titiklupin kita sa walo sige ka.”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol habang tumatawa. That’s it, he finally lost it. “Baekhyun, dali na. It’s just a harmless plus one thing, not a lifelong commitment. Just for fun. What do you say?”

_This is so stupid. Wala kang katulad, Chanyeol Park. Nakakabwisit ka._

“Oo na sige na! Puta ang kulit kulit mo kahit kailan!”

“Ayos!” sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay sayaw ng chaka niyang victory dance na matic na tinawanan ni Baekhyun. “Partner in crime.” Nagfistbump pa ang dalawa to formally close their deal.

Habang nasa biyahe sila pauwi, nag-isip na si Baekhyun ng mga paraan para _hindi_ siya maaya ni Chanyeol sa mga kasal in the future. Mabuti na ang handa.

* * *

**III. Baekbeom**

Today was one of those days na pinagsisisihan ni Baekhyun na binigyan niya ng extra blue book si Jongdae Kim noong World Literature class nila, freshman year.

See, he knew his friend meant well. After kasing makuha ni Kuya Minseok ang matamis na oo ni Jongdae at naging official sila noong sembreak last year, bigla itong nagkaroon ng “vision” na siya raw ang magiging daan ni Baekhyun para magka-love life. Ayun, hindi na siya tinigilan ng epal na kaibigan sa paghahanap ng jowa.

_Since ayaw niyo namang magjowaan si Yeol, i-set up na lang kita sa friends ko, Baek! Di ka pa ba titeng-tite dyan!?_

Si Jongdae talaga ang greatest example ng kabarkada mong nagiging Cupid porke’t nagka-jowa lang.

Case in point, his older brother’s wedding. Wala talaga siyang planong imbitahin ang barkada sa kasal dahil una, ayaw niyang makita nila kung gaano ka-messy at nakakaloka ang Byun Clan, at pangalawa, strictly for family and close friends lang ng bride at groom ang invitation. Well, except for Jongin na invited as family at ang permanent (for now, parinig ni Jongdae) plus one niyang si Kyungsoo. Okay lang naman kina Chanyeol at Minseok na hindi pumunta, busy sila sa kani-kanilang gawain dahil two months na lang at graduation na.

Kaso, ang aspiring wedding designer na si Jongdae Kim, nagpumilit. “Para sa future career ko ito, Baek! Dali na! Promise, libre na ang professional fee ko kapag ikakasal ka na! Tulong mo na lang sa ‘kin, please?”

Apparently, Jongdae’s a big fan of his kuya’s wedding designer at gusto itong ma-meet ng kaibigan for a possible apprenticeship. Kaso he’d firmly said no. Patay siya sa kuya niya pag sumobra sila sa guests. 

Kaya laking gulat na lang niya na inabutan siya ng Mami niya ng extrang invitation na may _Jongdae Kim and one (1) guest_ noong umuwi siya sa kanila two weeks before the wedding. Nagkasalubong daw sina Mami Byun at Jongdae sa mall the day before at over brunch ay naikwento ng gagang kaibigan ang aspirations nito as a wedding designer. Bilang always supportive at madaling maantig ang puso ng nanay niya, siya na mismo ang nag-invite kay Jongdae sa kasal.

The devil works hard but Jongdae Kim from Comm Arts works _harder_ talaga.

Napilitan tuloy siyang imbitahan din si Chanyeol sa takot na magtampo ito. (Na kinatuwa ni Jongdae. Maling-mali na nadulas siya sa barkada tungkol sa deal nila ni Chanyeol.)

“Ah, tita! Nice seeing you again po!” Bumeso agad si Jongdae kay Mami Byun pagdating nila sa simbahan. Todo irap si Baekhyun. Feeling close amputa? “” Hinigit niya palapit sa kanya ang nahihiyang si Minseok. “This is Minseok po pala, my boyfriend.”

Ngiting-ngiti naman si Mami Byun kay Jongdae. “Kamusta kamusta? So nice to finally meet you, Minseok!” Isa-isa niyang bineso ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Siya naman, pigil-tawa sa blank expression ni Kyungsoo. What an awkward cutie! “O, hello Nini! Kyungsoo hijo ngiti ka naman dyan.”

Tumigil ang puso ni Baekhyun nang tumapat ang nanay niya sa harap ni Chanyeol. Hanggang balikat lang ni Chanyeol si Mami Byun pero kita niya ang biglang panliliit ng kaibigan sa once-over ng nanay. “I’ve seen you before. I know your face. Imposible akong makakalimot ng pogi.”

Pumagitna na si Baekhyun bago pa tumakbo palayo si Chanyeol. “Uh, mi, si Chanyeol nga pala. Friend namin. Baka na-meet niyo siya sa kasal ni Kuya Junmyeon dati.”

“Siya rin po plus one ni Baek, Tita,” singit ni Jongdae na todo ngisi pa.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mami Byun sa gulat at betrayal. “Baekhyun! Ba’t hindi ka nagsasabi! Is he your boyfriend?”

“MI!! Ano ba yan! Papaniwala ka dyan kay Jongdae sinungaling yan!”

Abot hanggang tenga ang pamumula ni Chanyeol. Sure si Baekhyun na ganoon din ang itsura niya. “Ah hindi po, tita. Barkada lang po kami.”

“Pero single ka ba?” tanong ng nanay niya.

“Mi oh my god shut up na!” Baekhyung whined, and to Chanyeol, with matching hampas, “Ikaw naman wag ka na sumagot! Parang tanga!”

“Ito namang Baek-baek ko masyadong mahiyain! Binibiro ka lang ni mami mo eh!”

Tangina, not that ugly ass childhood nickname in front of his college friends! Halos gumulong sa kakatawa si Jongin sa tabi, matagal na rin niyang hindi narinig ang palayaw na ‘yon. “Haynako mami ibang bisita na lang kulitin niyo please please,” matutunaw na si Baekhyun sa sobrang hiya. 

“Pero seryosong usapan, Chanyeol. Hindi mo ba type ‘tong anak ko?”

“Alam mo tita yan din sabi ko sa kanila eh. They’re both single, bakit hindi sila ang magjowaan?” biglang singit ulit ni Jongdae.

“Jongdae Kim sinasabi ko sa ‘yo sasalaksakin kita mamaya.” Kung kanina inis lang ang nararamdaman niya, galit na ngayon. 

“Tsk, Baekhyun. Don’t be mean.” Nagpout pa ang nanay niya. “Hindi ka naman namin pinagbabawalan ng Dadi mo na magboyfriend…”

“Mami tara na nga puntahan na lang natin si Kuya!” Hinila niya palayo ang nanay mila sa mga kaibigang halos hikain na sa kakatawa.

_Tangina talaga Jongdae Kim. Patay ka sa ‘kin mamaya._

***

Bago magsimula ang reception, kumalat na sa Byun Clan ang tungkol kay Chanyeol. 

Nagtaka pa si Baekhyun sa biglang pangangamusta sa kanya ng mga tita niyang dati'y walang pakialam sa kanya. As in kahit saan siya pumunta, may humaharang sa kanya, kaunting small talk, sabay pasok ng _"Naku hijo, hindi ka nagsasabi na may gwapo ka palang boyfriend! Wala ka man lang napo-post sa Facebook. Naka-single ka pa doon ah, kailan ka magpapalit ng status?"_

NAKAKALOKA TALAGA. 

He should've had anticipated this beforehand. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin ma-gets ni Baekhyun kung bakit sobrang big deal sa angkan nila na single pa rin siya. Sure, siya nga ang pinaka attractive sa angkan nila, pero to be that invested in his love life? Parang sira lang.

"Ikaw ha, inaagawan mo kami ng limelight." Napatalon si Baekhyun sa gulat nang sumulpot si Baekbeom sa tabi niya. He almost dropped the chocolate mousse na patago niyang kinakain sa tabi ng sound system. Sumama ang tingin niya sa mapang-asar na ngiti ng kapatid. "Ba’t ka nagtatago dyan? Kanina ka pa hinahanap sa ‘kin ni Jongin. Baka raw inuubos mo na yung buko pandan.”

"Kuya please wag ka na makisali. Nakakahiya kay Chanyeol."

"Ha? Hindi naman kita inaasar ah. Natutuwa pa nga ako—" 

"Kuya! Hindi ko nga boyfriend si Yeol!" 

Baekbeom sighed. "I believe you. Wish I could say the same kina Mami. Kanina pa niya pinamamalita sa mga tiya na may potential boyfriend ka na."

"Lagi naman yang ganyan. Ever since nagka-jowa si Jongin lahat na lang ng lalaking nababanggit ko akala boyfriend ko na." 

“Excited lang yan si Mami, pabayaan mo na. Wag ka na magulat kung aabangan niya ang kasal mo in four years time.”

The brothers shared smiles, and Baekhyun wondered kung kailan ang huling beses nilang nagkausap nang ganito. Seven years ang agwat sa kanya ni Baekbeom at lumaki siyang hindi gaanong close sa kuya kaya medyo weird na nandito siya ngayon sa kasal. Gayunpaman, sobrang saya niya para sa kapatid. Deserve na deserve niya at ng asawa ang kasiyahan ngayon araw.

“Ano ka ba, Kuya. Kasal kasal ka dyan,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Malabo mangyari yan. There’s so much to do, so much to achieve—”

“Kaya mo naman siguro isingit dyan ang so much to love, ano?”

He let out a shaky laugh. “Baka. Ewan ko pa. Graduate muna ako next month and we’ll see.”

“Wag ka masyadong magplano, okay? Make way for detours, Baek. Mas interesting ang buhay kung magiging reckless ka paminsan-minsan.” Tinapik-tapik ni Baekbeom ang balikat ng kapatid. “At pwede ba, wag ka na magtago dyan. Wag mo na hintayin na si Mami pa ang maghanap sa ‘yo.”

***

Kagulo na ang nangyari sa reception after ng kainan portion. Bukod sa nagiging comedy show ang program proper, lumabas din ang pagkamanginginom ng lahi nila. Mas nauna pa kasing sinerve ang drinks kesa sa pagkain, at wala pang kalahati ng program, lasing na ang karamihan sa angkan ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi nakaligtas ang mga kabarkada niya sa drinking tradition, lalo na si Chanyeol na akala ng lahat ay boyfriend niya. Awang-awa si Baekhyun nang biglang dumating sa table nila ang Dadi niya at tinuro si Chanyeol sabay sabing “Ikaw, sumama ka sa ‘kin.” Chanyeol had no other choice but to comply, at sinundan siya nina Minseok, Jongin at Kyungsoo na kapwa malalakas uminom. Si Jongdae naman busy sa pakikipagchikahan sa idol niyang wedding designer sa labas ng reception hall. Ayon sa text message na nareceive niya kani-kanina lang, mukhang kukunin siya nito as her apprentice.

At least someone in their group was having a great day.

Tinuon na lang ni Baekhyun ang pansin sa pakikipaglaro sa mga pamangkin niyang cute. He really loves kids, at ganoon din naman ang mga cute na bata na “Kuya Tito Baek-baek” ang tawag sa kanya. Mas okay pa ang company ng mga bata kesa sa mga kamag-anak na walang ginawa kundi pagchismisan siya. Meron silang little corner sa likuran ng hall na kung saan tinuruan niyang magbasa at magselfie ang tatlong cute na bata. Sa ganoong paraan siya inabutan ni Chanyeol, pinupugpog ng halik ang pisngi ng pamangkin niyang si Chichi. That was his cue to return his pamangkins to their parents. Sinensyasan niya si Chanyeol na sa table na lang nila mag-usap, na agad sinunod ng kaibigan.

"Ano, kaya pa?" Isang pagod na ngiti ang sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang makabalik siya table nila. Natagalan siya nang kaunti sa pagbalik ng mga pamangkin, lalo na kay Chichi, dahil ayaw nitong bumitaw sa kanya. He’s tired, alright, but now, it’s a good kind of tired. "Sabi ko sa 'yo eh. Byun weddings are the worst."

Saglit na nag-unat si Chanyeol at tinupi ang sleeves ng dark blue na pantaas. Flex lang saglit ang bagong arrow tattoo niya. "No wonder why you hate weddings. Medyo nakaka-overwhelm ang mga kamag-anak mo, parang ikaw." 

"Wow excuse me ha?” offended na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ako lang ang matino sa angkan namin!” Tumango-tango pa si Chanyeol in agreement.

Then, napa-lean sa kanya si Chanyeol nang sinubukan nitong abutin ang bowl of chips sa may harap ni Baekhyun. Napangiwi si Baekhyun sa amoy gin na hiniga ng kaibigan."Hala, pinainom ka nga ni Dadi?" tanong niya.

"Ah...oo, eh.” Napakamot ng leeg si Chanyeol. “Yung tito mo kasi sabi malalakas uminom ang mga taga-Elbi. Itinayo ko lang naman ang bandera natin."

"Jusko paano ka magdi-drive mamaya niyan?" 

"Bahala na. Aw shit, uminom din si Kuya Minseok. Walang magdi-drive kay Dae."

Agad uminit ang ulo ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang pangalan ni Jongdae. "Bayaan mo siyang maglakad hanggang Bacoor. Ginagalit niya ako eh."

"Init agad ng ulo mo haha." 

"Daldal kasi amputa! Pinagchi-chismisan tuloy tayo rito.” _Deep breaths, Baekhyun. Think of the cute kids earlier._ “I'm really sorry about that, Yeol. Walanghiya talaga ‘tong mga kamag-anak ko."

"Okay lang ano ka ba,” he waved off habang pinapapak ang mixed nuts sa bowl. “See, effective ang deal natin? Aayaw-ayaw ka pa nung una ah.”

“Ang hassle kaya magpaliwanag sa kanila! Feel na feel mo naman ata na mapagkamalang boyfriend ko,” biro ni Baekhyun.

“Naman. Gwapo ko kaya ngayon." 

Too bad, Chanyeol wasn't kidding. Ang gwapo nga niya ngayong araw. 

"Oh my god...don't tell me kink mo ang masabihan ka ng gwapo ng mga tanders?" 

"Sira hindi kaya—" Saglit na natigil sa pagsasalita si Chanyeol. "Baek, sino 'yon?" Tumuro siya sa kabilang side ng hall, sa table ng mga pinsan ni Baekhyun na ‘di niya kasundo. "Yung naka-off shoulder na yellow?" 

"Parang gago 'to, lahat sila naka-yellow! Sino nga dyan?" 

"Yung tumatawa ngayon."

Dumako ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa tinutukoy ng kaibigan at napamura siya nang malakas sa gulat. 

Sa 27 na pinsang babae na nasa reception ngayon, talagang si Minhee pa ang nakapukaw ng atensyon ni Chanyeol. Ang pinaka mortal enemy ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng mga kamag-anak niya, second ang nanay nitong si Tita Dolly.

"Putangina Chanyeol Park, landiin mo na lahat ng kamag-anak ko wag lang siya."

Natawa lang si Chanyeol, akala ata nagbibiro siya. "Luh, lalandiin ba agad? Nagandahan lang ako.”

_Puta, sa labas lang maganda yan. Basura ang ugali niya at ng nanay niya._

"Kay Minhee ako walang tiwala. May rabies yan sinasabi ko sa 'yo." 

"Grabe ka naman sa pinsan mo, Baek. Parang hindi naman."

"Mas maniwala ka sa 'kin! Pagsisisihan mong kinilala mo yan," he insisted.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya unang magpapanic, sa fact na first time niyang nakita si Chanyeol na nagkaroon ng interes sa isang babae, o sa fact si Minhee pa talaga of all people tangina. Sobrang nabother at kinilabutan siya sa development na ‘to. 

Nawala ang panic trance niya nang narinig niya ang pag-urong ng upuan ni Chanyeol. “Her name’s Minhee, right?” tanong nito. “Don’t worry, Baekhyun. Makikipagkilala lang ako, ‘di ko naman papakasalan.” Kinindatan pa siya ng loko bago tuluyang lisanin ang table nila.

Speechless si Baekhyun. Tangina, tinotoo nga ni Chanyeol. Kausap na nito ang pinsan niyang haliparot. Kilig na kilig pa ang gaga akala niya napakaganda niya. Gustong sumabog ni Baekhyun sa sobrang inis at bumalik sa kanya ang lahat ng pangbu-bully sa kanya ni Minhee noong bata pa sila. Malamang matutuwa ang Tita Dolly niya dahil again, natalo ng napakaganda niyang anak si Baekhyun Byun. 

“Baek, okay ka lang?” narinig niya ang isang boses sa tabi niya. Si Kyungsoo pala ‘yon, himas-himas ang kamay niyang namuti na sa kaba. Doon lang niya napansing nakabalik na sa table ang mga kaibigan, sans Chanyeol. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Teka, si Chanyeol ba ‘yon? With Minhee?” sabi ni Jongin na takang-taka. “Baek, alam ba ni Chanyeol?”

Umiling siya. “Bayaan niyo na. Type niya raw pinsan ko eh. Okay yan para makamove on na siya kay Sehun.”

Tama, ‘yon na lang ang isipin niya. Makakabuti yan para kay Chanyeol. Iyon lang naman ang mahalaga ngayon.

***

At dahil napasubo sa inuman (at currently nakikipaglandian ang designated driver of the day) ang barkada, Mami Byun insisted na mag-overnight na silang lahat sa resort, all expense paid. Agad namang pinatulan ng dalawang couples ang alok na libreng kwarto. Tamang-tama, mahaba pa ang biyahe pabalik sa kani-kanilang bahay bukas, kailangan nilang magpahinga. Nauna na silang matulog kay Baekhyun na tinamaan ng sudden kasipagan at nagdecide na mag-edit ng thesis. 

He managed to edit a huge chunk of his manuscript just before the clock struck midnight. Gusto pa sana niyang sagarin ang sarili at tapusin na ang editing sa isang upuan kaso bumigay na sa pagod ang katawan niya. Halos gapangin na niya ang hagdan paakyat sa 3rd floor ng resort hotel para lang makarating sa kwarto niya. He’s expecting na solo room ang binook ng nanay niya, but to his surprise, twin sharing pala _at_ mayroon siyang roommate na tulog na.

Based on the size of the blanket burrito on the other bed, si Chanyeol Park ang kahati niya sa kwarto. 

Napatigil siya sa tapat ng kama niya. Anong ginagawa ni Chanyeol dito? Bakit hindi sila magkasama ni Minhee ngayon?

“Yeol? Ikaw ba yan?” tanong ni Baekhyun just to make sure.

“Huh?” Isang malalim na boses ang sumagot sa kanya. Okay, positive.

Umupo siya sa kama at nilapag ang laptop sa may nightstand. “Ba’t andito ka?”

No response.

“Okay ka lang ba? Hungover ka na b—”

“Goodnight, Baek.”

He didn’t have a good sleep that night. At kinabukasan, Chanyeol pretended na walang nangyari the night before yet obviously he looked upset.

Hindi na rin nila pinag-usapan ulit si Minhee.

(Two weeks after the wedding, nalaman niya ang totoong kwento kay Jongin, courtesy of Kyungsoo. Nilibre pa ni Baekhyun ng unli chicken wings ang best friend bago ito mapaamin. 

“Ano kasi...siniraan ka raw ni Minhee kay Yeol. Kesyo ang landi-landi mo raw noong high school, inagawan mo siyang boyfriend...ah basta Baek naiirita ako pag naalala ko! Alam mo naman si Yeol, maigsi ang pasensya sa mga sinungaling kaya nag-away sila ni Minhee. Ayun, iniwan niya sa labas ng resort yang pinsan mong pangit ang ugali.”

Expected na niya na sisiraan siya ng pinsan, pero wow. Chanyeol really defended him at iniwan si Minhee sa labas ng resort? No wonder ang sama ng tingin sa kanila ni Tita Dolly the morning after the wedding. Buti nga sa anak niyang chaka.

To thank Chanyeol, he volunteered to edit his Special Project for free. Ayaw pa ni Chanyeol noong una pero pumayag din ito. That’s the least he could do for him.)

* * *

**IV. Minseok at Jongdae**

Technically, the wedding has already happened.

Na hindi alam ng buong barkada.

Ni wala sa kanilang nakaisip na mangyayari ito. Ang press release kasi ni Jongdae sa kanila over their weekly brunch meeting, may magazine cover shoot gig lang si Minseok sa Las Vegas at makikisabit lang siya for a short vacation at mini celebration ng third anniversary nilang magjowa. See, trabaho with landian on the side lang, a normal thing for the Kim Couple. Ref magnet at chocolates lang naman ang ine-expect ni Baekhyun sa dalawa, pero knowing how extra Jongdae Kim is, he should’ve expected na may pasabog ito.

That pasabog came in the form of an Elvis wedding marriage certificate and matching wedding rings na suot ng dalawa sa next brunch meeting nila.

“Tangina ka ang kerengkeng mo!” Gigil na gigil si Baekhyun habang walang-awang pinagkukurot ang braso ni Jongdae. OA naman sa pag-aray ang kaibigan na bagong kasal. “Magka-Facetime tayo araw-araw tapos wala kang sinabi!?!”

“Baek awat na. Baka malamog ang asawa ko,” sabat ni Minseok. The _asawa ko_ endearment earned groans from the rest of the group. “Bakit, totoo naman ah?” Minseok shot his husband a fond look, which Jongdae returned. “Asawa ko.”

“Putangina, pwede ba akong umorder ng tequila for brunch?” inis na bulalas ni Kyungsoo bago nito ubusin ang champoradong lumamig na. Baekhyun could easily tell na tinatago lang ni Kyungsoo ang gulat nito sa balita, bilang kailangan nila ng matinong tao sa friendship na ‘to. Wish he could say the same about Chanyeol, though. Siya ang pinaka-affected sa kanilang lahat, at may lakas ng loob pa na magtampo sa bagong kasal.

“Ba’t ‘di niyo sinabi sa ‘min?” pagmamaktol nito, the tapsilog in front of him already forgotten. “Hindi na ba kami importante sa inyong dalawa? Kahit simpleng message man lang na _Ah nga pala, ikakasal kami ngayon. Live stream kami mamaya ah?_ Ayos na sa ‘min eh. Di pala tayo tropa rito ah.”

Inis na inis si Baekhyun sa ganyang drama ni Chanyeol, pero ngayon, he shared the same sentiment. Mas dramatic pa nga siya dahil he actually felt betrayed by this. He’s known Jongdae the longest, and Baekhyun liked to think he’s the best friend—matic na dapat alam niya ang lahat considering sa kanya nagco-confide si Jongdae ng anything Minseok-related ganaps. As their permanent third wheel, big deal sa kanya na ma-miss out ang biggest milestone sa relationship ng dalawa at to be honest, malungkot siya.

Tsaka ang ironic lang na si Jongdae Kim, isa sa sought-after wedding designers sa Manila, the one who organized a handful of celebrity weddings na-feature sa major magazines around the globe, ay magse-settle sa isang Elvis impersonator wedding sa Las Vegas. Parang ang baba naman ng standards ng kaibigan for his own wedding. So not like him.

Thankfully, Jongdae wasn’t offended by the question. “I’m really sorry, guys. Sisihin niyo yang si Minseok, nambibigla! Gusto ko talaga sabihin sa inyo kaso nadala na kami sa adrenaline at emotions kaya tumakbo na kami sa nearest chapel! Tsaka duh, kilala kita Chanyeol Park! Kung sinabi man namin sa inyo ‘yon, malamang nagbook nka na ng flight to Vegas!" Namula si Chanyeol sa comment ni Jongdae, may 50% chance na gagawin niya 'yon kung nagkataon. He's _that_ competitive. 

"I know a Vegas wedding was so not me, 'di ba I used to make fun of it before? Pero after organizing tons of glamorous and admittedly expensive weddings, I realized na ayokong pagdaanan ang stress ng clients ko, ano.” Kyungsoo snorted so loud that it shut Jongdae up for a second. “I know, Soo, ang hypocrite ko lang considering this is my bread and butter. But when Minseok proposed, ewan, the thought of us getting married by an Elvis impersonator suddenly became exciting. I don’t really know eh. That day just felt right to get married. Di ba, love?” He reached out for Minseok’s hand and kissed it lightly. “Totoo pala ‘yon. When you’re ready, you’re really fucking ready.”

From the corner of his eye, napansin ni Baekhyun na Kyungsoo went rigid. Si Jongin din natahimik. His best friend recently confided na pinag-awayan nila ni Kyungsoo ang usapang kasalan. They’ve been together for six years now at hindi pa rin nagbabago ang stand ni Kyungsoo about marriage. He doesn’t want to get married. Yan na ang disclaimer ni Kyungsoo bago ito pumayag magpaligaw noong college, na buong pusong tinanggap ni Jongin in the hopes na magbabago ang isip nito in the future. 

Pero ngayong kasal na sina Jongdae at Minseok, mas titindi ang pressure sa kanilang dalawa na sumunod. Pinakamalakas mamressure si Mama Do, na nagpaparinig kay Jongin every time na bumibisita ito sa condo nila. That's the last thing Jongin wanted: na papayag lang si Kyungsoo na magpakasal sila nang dahil sa pressure ng ibang tao.

Natahimik ang buong table nila sa litanya ni Jongdae. Minsan lang magseryoso ang kaibigan kaya pinagbigyan nila ang moment nito. At sino nga ba sila para i-contest pa ang desisyon ng mag-asawa? Nakakapagtampo man ngayon pero they'll get over this soon. 

“Ah basta Kuya Min, dapat bumawi kayo sa ‘min!” Jongin said, breaking the silence before it got too uncomfortable. Sabay-sabay silang napabuntong-hininga at natawa sa mga reaksyon nila. “Bukod sa libre niyo ‘tong brunch, I expect na may pa-reception kayo.”

Napailing na lang si Minseok habang tumatawa. “Babe, paano yan, si bunso na ang nagrequest. Reception daw.”

Napabuntong hininga si Jongdae at ‘di napigilang mangiti. “I’ll see what I can do.”

***

A week later, nagkita-kita ulit sila not for their weekly brunch, but for the Kim Couple’s mock wedding ceremony and reception.

Si Kyungsoo ang napiling best man ni Jongdae after niyang matalo si Baekhyun sa isang intense game ng jack en poy na umabot pa ng 20 rounds. Nagpaubaya naman si Jongin kay Chanyeol as Minseok’s best man, still honoring his promise na sa kasal lang ni Baekhyun siya magbe-best man.

Baekhyun knew Jongdae is one of the best in this industry yet namamangha pa rin siya kayang gawin ng kaibigan. The wedding designer managed to pull off this ceremony for over 100 people in just a week of preparations. May hinala tuloy si Baekhyun na planado na ng dalawa ang ceremony na ‘to noon pa at fishing lang sila sa for reactions. Kung totoo man ‘yon, give na lang niya sa newlyweds. He’s too fucking happy for them to complain.

The mock ceremony was fun. Si Taemin, pinsan ni Minseok at childhood friend nila ni Jongin, ang nag-officiate since siya rin ang witness ng dalawa sa kasal sa Las Vegas. Iyon lang, nothing ever prepared everyone for Jongdae’s vows, na apparently, sinulat niya noong first anniversary nila ni Minseok.

“I’ve planned tons of weddings in my career, and you were by my side since the beginning. I wouldn’t be here without you, babe. When you asked me to marry you, everything felt right. Kahit binigla mo ako. I know I will never regret spending the rest of my life with you. Mahal na mahal kita”

Baekhyun lost it nang ma-witness nila ang pag-iyak ni Minseok Kim. First time niyang makitang umiyak ang masiyahing Kuya Minseok. Sa tabi niya, nakailang baligtad na ng panyo si Jongin dahil basang-basa na ito simula pa lang ng ceremony. 

“Baklang ‘to, marunong din palang magpaiyak,,” bulong niya kay Jongin. Natawa na lang silang dalawa.

Then tumingin siya sa stage. Naabutan niyang nakatingala si Chanyeol, halatang nagpipigil ng luha. Baekhyun still found it cute na sa laking tao ni Chanyeol ay emotional ito sa ganitong bagay.

_Shet, ang precious talaga niya._

The reception was way more fun. Pinapanood ni Minseok sa lahat ang surprise wedding gift niya for Jongdae: isang VCR ng moments nila from their earlier landian days in UP hanggang sa Las Vegas wedding nila. Iba talaga ang gawa ni Minseok Kim, nagmukhang indie film ang VCR sa ang ganda ng coloring at cinematography. Pero ang pinakahighlight ng VCR? ‘Yong proposal ni Minseok. Tawang-tawa ang buong barkada kung bakit nabigla ang Jongdae at pumayag agad magpakasal. Paano ba naman, nagpropose ang jowa nito sa kalagitnaan ng pagba-vlog ni Jongdae. 

_We’re now here in front of -- babe wait what are you doing? Bakit ka nakaluhod?_

_Dae, wait can you please turn that off for a moment?_

_Babe ano ka ba hindi ako exhibitionist don’t blow me here!_

_Jongdae Kim for the love of God I’m trying to propose here!_

_Wha- oh my god OH MY GOD BAT ANG LAKI NG BATO, BABE OH MY GOD_

Solo ng barkada ang table malapit sa mobile bar, as requested by Kyungsoo just in case hindi niya kayanin ang ka-cheesyhan ng Kim Couple. They were joined by Taemin moments after the reception started. High school graduation pa noong huling nagkita ang mga magkababata. Taemin migrated to America for college habang sa Los Baños naman sina Baekhyun at Jongin. Mas close si Jongin kay Taemin since teammates sila sa volleyball varsity noong elementary at high shool. Walang bad blood si Baekhyun sa kababata pero ramdam pa rin niya ang competitive energy between them hanggang ngayon. Whether it’s for Jongin’s attention or for other things, Baekhyun wouldn’t know. 

Pinakilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kababata, and Taemin was about to say something when the newlyweds dropped by their table to say hello.

“Dae, yung totoo, magkano binayad mo sa ghost writer ng wedding vow mo? Naiyak ako eh!” biro ni Baekhyun nang niyakap siya ni Jongdae para magpasalamat.

“Gago ka, pinag-isipan ko ‘yon ha! Di lang puro landi ang alam ko!”

Saktong bumalik si Chanyeol sa table dala ang pagkain nila ni Baekhyun. “Baek sorry, naubusan ako ng chicken wings,” sabi niya sabay abot ng plato kay Baekhyun bago umupo sa tabi nito. “Kinuha na lang kita ng lechon. That okay?”

Baekhyun eyed his plate for a moment, smiling because Chanyeol got him everything he liked from the buffet. May extrang balat ng lechon pa. Sinilip niya ang plato ng katabi at napasimangot siya na puro laman lang ang kinuha nito para sa sarili.

“Uy, sa ‘yo na ‘to.” Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang isang tipak ng balat sa plato ni Chanyeol. “Dami mong nilagay, ‘di ko mauubos yan.”

“Diet ako, Baek.” Binalik ni Chanyeol ang balat sa plato ni Baekhyun.

“E ‘di cheat day mo today!”

Sandaling nagtalo ang dalawa sa kung sino ang kakain ng balat ng lechon. Tumigil lang sila nang napansin ni Chanyeol na tumahimik ang table. Nang tignan nila ang mga kasama, nakangisi ang lahat sa kanila.

“Sige lang, Baek. Magpabebe ka pa. Kasal mo today, eh,” biro ni Jongdae.

They straightened up at naghati na lang sa balat ng lechon. Inusog pa ni Baekhyun ang plato para makasawsaw si Chanyeol sa lechon sauce.

“Wait a second.” Tumingin si Taemin kay Jongin, nagtataka, then to the rest of those na nasa table. “I didn’t know you have a boyfriend, Baek. Kuya Min told me you’re single but…” Tahimik niyang tinuro si Chanyeol.

Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata niya at nabilaukan pa si Chanyeol sa tabi. “Uy hindi ah!” malakas na sagot ni Baekhyun na ikinagulat ng mga kasama nila sa mesa

“Really? You two look so sweet earlier—”

“We’re just friends,” sabi ni Chanyeol after uminom ng tubig.

“Pero they’re each other’s permanent plus ones to weddings,” dagdag ni Kyungsoo with that knowing smirk na identical sa smirk ni Jongin ngayon. Magsisimula na naman sa pang-aasar ang dalawa. “Ilang weddings na nga ba ulit, Baek? This is the 11th, right?”

Puta, gusto na magpalamon ni Baekhyun sa lupa. Okay lang sa kanya na asarin sila ng mga kabarkada sa ibang tao na hindi na nila makikita after ng kasal, pero itong si Taemin...ugh. Ayaw niyang napapahiya sa harap ng lalaking ‘to.

“Eleven weddings yet you’re just friends?” scandalized na sabi ni Taemin. “I don’t believe you. Aren’t you secretly dating or whatever?”

“Ay ang kulit! Hindi nga kami magjowa! We’re just friends!” insist ni Baekhyun.

“Oo, friends na naglalandian gamit ang balat ng lechon. Sinasabi ko sa inyo, dyan din kami nagsimula ni Minseok,” singit ulit ni Jongdae na masyado atang natutuwa sa ambush hotseat session.

Taemin let out a deep sigh, still unconvinced. “But you must have fucked one time. That I would really bet on.”

“Taemin Lee!” Kaloka, bakit doon napunta ang usapan? Pulang-pula na ang mga mukha nila ni Chanyeol sa sobrang kahihiyan. “Ang bunganga!”

“Okay, okay,” Taemin surrendered, laughing. Isa pang tawa nito mananapak na si Baekhyun. “Let me tell you something, though. Friends are jowas you don’t fuck. But when you do…” He trailed off, then winked suggestively at him. Nagtawanan at nag-agree naman ang ibang kaibigan sa pseudo words of wisdom nito.

Baekhyun suddenly realized kung bakit uncomfortable siya kay Taemin. This guy thinks he could read Baekhyun like an open book. Na porke’t kaibigan niya si Jongin, may karapatan siyang husgahan ang bawat galaw ni Baekhyun. Aba, they’re only friends by association, wag siyang masyadong feeling dyan.

The topic eventually died down, thanks kay Jongin na dinivert ang usapan sa proposal video ni Minseok. Buti pa ang best friend niya, marunong makiramdam kapag sumusobra na sa pang-aasar sa kanila ni Chanyeol.

Speaking of, Chanyeol became unusually quiet beside him. May tinititigan ito at nang sundan ni Baekhyun ang line of vision ng kaibigan, he landed on Taemin’s interested gaze.

Well, fuck. That _was_ fast.

***

Matapos ang awkward hot seat during dinner, Baekhyun excused himself for a moment para sagutin ang “emergency call” ng boss niyang epal. Pinapa-revise nito ang _final and approved draft_ ng articles for their soon to be launched website dahil, and to quote “This sounds so bland, Byun. You can do better. And I expect the better output on Monday, okay?”

Buti sana kung isang article lang ang kailangang i-revise, but no, that’s two weeks worth of work na iganapang niya even on weekends. Tsaka inapprove na ‘yon ng higher ups bago pa ang deadline, bakit pa ipapabago?

Putanginang power tripping ‘yan!

Imbis na magalit, sinimulan na ni Baekhyun ang pagre-revise ng ilang articles gamit ang phone niya. He didn’t change much, siguradong ‘di rin naman babasahin ng boss niya ang final _final_ output. Nakatapos siya ng limang articles bago magpasiyang bumalik na sa party.

When he got back, nagsasayawan na sa makeshift dance floor na ang guests, with the newlyweds as the center of them all. Kyungsoo and Jongin were nowhere to be found in the party, baka nagchuchukchakan na somewhere. Gusto nang umuwi ni Baekhyun, pagod na siya from revising (on a fucking weekend) at sa mabigat na presence ni Taemin around him. Kasabay niyang pumunta rito si Chanyeol at nangako itong ihahatid siya pauwi kaya kaagad niyang hinanap ang kaibigan. Nakita niya itong may kausap sa bandang likuran ng crowd. Palakad na sana siya papunta kay Chanyeol nang maaninagan niya ang mukha ng kausap nito.

Si Taemin pala.

He instantly backed away at bumalik na lang sa table nila. Tinext na rin niya si Jongin kung pwede siyang makisabay pauwi dahil sureball na iba ang kasama ni Chanyeol pauwi ngayong gabi. As he waited for his best friend’s reply, Baekhyun’s eyes reluctantly trailed over to where Chanyeol was dancing with Taemin. 

Now the two were talking and laughing together, smacked in the middle of the dance floor with the other couples.

Bagay silang dalawa.

Umiwas siya ng tingin nang nilapit ni Taemin ang mukha niya kay Chanyeol, na para bang hahalikan niya ito.

Turns out hindi si Kyungsoo ang may kailangan ng mobile bar. Siya pala.

Tumayo siya mula sa table at mabilis na lumakad sa katabing mobile bar.

“Boss, tequila shot nga,” sabi niya sa bartender. Mahina ang tolerance ni Baekhyun sa alcohol but tonight, he felt adventurous...and angry for a reason. The bartender set a shot glass in front of him and poured some Cuervo. Tinitigan muna ni Baekhyun ang baso bago inumin ang laman sa isang lagukan, ignoring the burning feeling it inspired in his throat.

Napatitig lang sa kanya ang bartender at sinenyasan niya ito ng isa pa, which he drank in a flash. Sinundan pa ito ng dalawang shot, walang tigil sa paglagok hanggang mamanhid ang kung anumang nararamdaman niya. 

After five consecutive tequila shots, nagsalita na ang bartender.

“That bad, huh?” tanong nito habang pinuno ulit ng Cuervo ang shot glass ni Baekhyun.

“What do you mean?”

“Halatang hindi ka umiinom eh. Don’t be sad, boy. Ang gwapo mo pa naman ngayon.” Nag-agree si Baekhyun with a silent nod.

“So, sino ang nanakit sa ‘yo ha? Isa ba sa newlyweds?”

Baekhyun chuckled a little in response. “Kadiri ka ha. Kabarkada ko ‘yong dalawa.”

“Eh sino? Yung matangkad ba?”

He almost choked on his drink. Pati ba naman ‘tong bartender nakiki-chismis? “Ha? Hindi ah. I’m drinking because of work. Pinagalitan ako ng boss ko kanina over the phone. Tangina niya talaga kahit kailan.”

“Sure, work.” The bartender sounded unconvinced. Wala nang pake si Baekhyun doon, ‘di niya kailangan ng validation ng isang stranger. “One more?”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun hanggang sa hindi na niya mabilang kung nakailang _one more_ siya sa bartender.

***

Ang amoy ng paboritong fabric conditioner ang unang nagregister kay Baekhyun paggising niya. This was followed by this hard and rough pounding inside his head and the lingering taste of alcohol and saliva in his mouth. He groaned, sabay subsob sa pinakamalapit na bagay na katabi niya. It took him seconds bago niya narealize na unan niya ‘yon at nasa loob siya ng kwarto niya.

Dahan-dahan niyang binuklat ang mga mata. His room was still dark, as always, but something felt off.

Paano siya nakauwi rito? Sinong naghatid sa kanya?

Agad siyang napaupo sa sobrang kaba. Kinapa niya ang katawan at nakahinga siya nang maluwag dahil thank god, he’s not naked. He’s alone inside his room at wala nang ibang masakit na parte ng katawan niya. A drunk one night stand was out of the choices so that left him with one (impossible) guess.

His bedroom door cracked open, at nasilaw siya sa ilaw mula sa hallway. “Putangina, sino yan?” galit niyang sabi sa kung sino man ang nasa may pinto.

“Musta?” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol bago siya tuluyang pumasok sa kwarto at sinara ang pinto. “Tapos na bang biyakin yang ulo mo?” 

Baekhyun groaned. Of course it had to be him. Bwisit na Jongin Kim, minsan na nga lang humingi ng pabor, eh!

“Ewan ko sa ‘yo.” Bumalik ulit si Baekhyun sa pagkakahiga sa kama. “Tulog na ako. Bye.”

Madilim sa loob ng kwarto ni Baekhyun—he likes sleeping in complete darkness—pero ramdam niya ang bawat galaw ni Chanyeol. Gano’n talaga siguro kapag lagi mong kasama ang isang tao, you develop this special “sense” na mararamdaman mo ang galaw nila kahit hindi mo sila nakikita He used to feel that with Jongin noong high school, kaso may pagkakaiba itong kay Chanyeol. Mas instanenous ang feeling, may kaunting kuryente pa nga minsan.

Pasimple niyang sinilip si Chanyeol, at nakita niya itong nakaupo sa upuan malapit sa paanan ng kama niya. “Don’t sleep yet. Hindi ka pa nakakainom ng tubig. May ibuprofen din ako rito.”

“Ayoko. Let me suffer.”

“Baekhyun.” Biglang sumeryoso ang tono ni Chanyeol.

Sa takot na mag-away sila habang may hangover, nagcomply na lang si Baekhyun sa gusto ni Chanyeol. Ininom niya ang alok nitong gamot at inubos ang isang bote ng mineral water. Once done, bumalik siya sa kama niya at sumandal sa headboard.

Naka-adjust na ang mata niya sa dilim, at naaninagan na niya kahit paano ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Hah, salubong ang kilay nito at mukhang handa na mang-away.

“O, bakit ka naglasing?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “La lang, trip ko lang magcelebrate.”

“10 shots ng tequila ang ininom mo, Baek. You don’t even drink that shit! Okay ka lang ba?”

“Oo nga ang kulit. Nilalangaw yung mobile bar kanina eh, sayang bayad nina Dae kaya pina—”

“Ano ba sinabi sa ‘yo ng boss mo? Did she threaten to hold your promotion again?”

Ah fuck, sinumbong siya ng bartender kanina kay Chanyeol. Ano ba yan, napakadaldal! “Hindi. May pinapa-revise lang sa ‘kin na articles for the website. Puta, paano ako magre-revise ang sakit ng ulo ko.”

“Sana naisip mo yan bago ka naglasing, ‘di ba?”

He scowled at Chanyeol. "Tangina niyo kasi eh."

Chanyeol's laugh was soft, but to Baekhyun's ears, naging tunog lata ito dahil sa sakit ng ulo niya. "Bakit naman?" 

"Ah basta tangina niyong lahat!" Humiga ulit si Baekhyuni sa kama bago takpan ng unan ang mukha. "Tangina ni Jongdae, may pa-secret secret wedding pang nalalaman. Tangina rin ni Kuya Minseok, super whipped kay Dae kaya sasakyan kahit anong trip. My god…kasal na talaga sila. And we weren't even there to witness it! Ampota napakadamot magdadala naman ako ng regalo!

"Tangina ni Kyungsoo, sobrang pabebe. Sabihin lang niya kung ayaw niyang pakasalan ang best friend ko. Sorry ha, pero minsan talaga yang best friend mo Yeol napaka-insensitive e! Si Jongin din, tangina siya kasi siya na 'tong ready for a lifetime commitment. Sana lahat di takot magcommit, di ba?" 

Tumigil siya saglit to catch his breath. "Tangina ko rin kasi ganito ako. Ang bilis ko mainggit pero wala naman akong ginagawa."

"O, paano ako? Tangina ko rin ba?" 

"Hindi, kasi gago ka!"

Chanyeol fucking _giggled_. Aba, may masasapak talaga si Baekhyun kaunti na lang. "Ay, special ako. Kilig."

“Ewan ko sa ‘yo umuwi ka na nga.”

“Bakit muna ako gago? Daya nito, i-explain mo hoy!”

_Kasi nakipaglandian ka do’n sa Taemin Lee na ‘yon. Ang harot harot mo kahit kailan! Kala mo talaga ang sarap mo kagigil ka!_

Syempre, kaya niyang magsabi ng sama ng loob sa ibang kaibigan pero tikom siya kapag si Chanyeol na ang usapan.

“Gago ka kasi tuwang-tuwa ka pa na lasing ako ngayon. Nako pag nakarating kay Kyungsoo ‘yong sinabi ko patay ka sa ‘kin.”

Without seeing Chanyeol’s face, he couldn’t get much of his reaction, and the silence felt heavy. Matagal na rin mula noong huli siyang naglabas ng sama ng loob kay Chanyeol kaya susulitin na niya habang may impluwensya pa ng alak.

"Yeol?"

"Hmm? Gusto mo ba ng tubig?" Umiling si Baekhyun. "Anong gusto mo?"

Nagpagulung-gulong muna si Baekhyun sa kama bago ito pumirmi sa gitna, tila starfish na nagsu-sunbathing. He let out a deep sigh. Unti-unti nang nawawala ang tama niya. "They really did make it look so easy, ano?"

The bed dipped beside him, at agad niyang naramdaman ang init ng katawan ni Chanyeol. That somehow sobered him up a bit. "Sino?"

"Sina Kuya Min at Jongdae." His gaze drifted at the guy beside him, only to find the other staring back with a confused look. Agad siyang umiwas ng tingin. "Wala, sorry. Drunk drama. Don't mind me."

Mahinang sinuntok ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Baekhyun. "Isa. Tuloy mo yan, Baek. Di kita papatulugin."

Baekhyun suddenly felt shy, which was so not like him. Ilang beses na silang nakapagheart to heart talk ni Chanyeol pero laging ang kaibigan ang mas nagsi-share ng mga hinanakit sa buhay. Gusto lang niya magkaron ng sense itong bigat na bitbit niya buong gabi. He could just write this off as a drunk rambling na hindi niya maaalala sa umaga. 

"Falling in love, Yeol,” bulong niya. “Paano ba nila nagagawa 'yon ha? They look so happy and content. Parang ang dali lang maging masaya para sa kanila. Ang tatapang talaga. Sana lahat gano'n, di takot sumugod at magcommit."

"Baek..."

"Pota, saya mo siguro ano? Finally, you've seen me drunk as fuck! Bonus pa, I'm crying over our friends' wedding kasi putangina inggit na inggit ako kay Dae! Siya na talaga ang pinakamaganda rito inaamin ko na! Sa kanya na lahat! I fucking hate weddings, really. What a way to make me feel na hindi ako worth it mahalin tangina."

Hindi agad nagreact si Chanyeol. Instead, he tentatively reached for Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed it a couple of times. “Naalala mo yung sinabi ni Dae sa ‘tin last week?”

“Pft. Alin do’n?”

“When you’re ready then you’re fucking ready. Ewan ko kung naniniwala ka doon pero ako kasi oo. Wag mong pilitin ang sarili mong maging handa kasi malungkot ka, naiinggit o napi-pressure sa ibang tao. Ako na nagsasabi sa ‘yo na hindi worth it yan sa dulo. Magsisisi ka lang.”

“Hindi naman ako matapang eh. Baka di ako umabot sa point na yan.” Ayaw niyang magmukhang hopeless pero ganoon nga ang nararamdaman niya. Mamamatay talaga siyang mag-isa.

Natahimik silang dalawa hanggang sa masyado nang dense ang atmosphere sa kwarto. Unti-unti na ring bumalik ang antok ni Baekhyun.

“Yeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you leave Taemin? He really likes you.”

A beat, then. “Tulog ka na, Baek. Marami ka pang gagawin bukas, ‘di ba?”

“Ang daya ni—”

“Ssshh.” Nilapat ni Chanyeol ang daliri sa labi ni Baekhyun, shushing him. The touch weirdly felt intimate for Baekhyun at unti-unting uminit ang katawan niya. Not because of the alcohol this time. “Sleep.”

So he did.

(Baekhun woke up alone at around noon. Hindi na gaano masakit ang ulo niya, thanks sa gamot na binigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol hours ago. 

Inabot niya ang phone niya sa tabi ng unan. Pagka-unlock ng phone, isang text notification mula kay Chanyeol ang nakita niya.

(3:32 am) Magmessage ka sa group chat pagkagising mo ah. Nag-aalala si Jongdae baka raw ma alcohol poisoning ka

(4:15 am) jgh. Matutulog na rin ako. Goodnight baek

(4:16 am) in case you’re wondering, mag-isa lang akong umuwi. Hope that answers your question earlier. goodnight.

* * *

**V. Wendy at Seulgi**

Napansin ni Baekhyun na tila may trend sa high school at college batchmates niya one afternoon habang kumakain sila ni Chanyeol sa isang Korean restaurant somewhere in Little Baguio. Si Chanyeol ang designated taga-luto ng samgyupsal today, napakabagal as always. Sa sobrang inip ni Baekhyun, nagpalipas oras muna siya sa Facebook at Instagram.

“Puta, why is everyone getting married these days?” he whined before stuffing his mouth with tteokbokki. “Ang daming pera pampakasal ha! Sana all!”

Tumigil sa pagluluto si Chanyeol, confused. “Who’s it this time?”

“Sina Taeyong! Look!” Pinakita niya ang recent IG post ni Taeyong with his fiancee; pre-nup photo shoot sa Yehliu Geopark sa Taiwan. “Pati ba nama pre-nup umaabot na sa ibang bansa?”

“Trend nga raw yan ngayon. Hindi ka ba nakikinig kay Jongdae last week? Kaya nga sila nakapunta ni Kuya Min sa Halong Bay, ‘di ba?”

“Wag mo nga ipagtanggol ang user friend mo!” Bitter pa rin si Baekhyun na hindi siya pinasalubungan ni Jongdae ng Vietnamese coffee.

Sinilip ulit ni Chanyeol ang mga picture. “Maganda naman mga kuha ah. Ba’t ang hater mo?”

Baekhyun glared at him. Alam naman ni Chanyeol kung bakit! “Hindi ako hater. Bothered lang. Baka nakakalimutan mo, Taeyong’s two years younger than us. _Two,_ Chanyeol Park. Let that sink in.”

“So? Ano naman kung magpapakasal si Taeyong at 23 years old? I don’t see anything bad about that. My parents got married at 21.”

“Paano nila afford?!”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Nakakalimutan mo rin ata na ComSci genius si Taeyong at mas nauna pa siyang nagkatrabaho kesa sa ‘kin. Almost 80k a month ‘yong sahod niya bago tayo grumaduate, _Baekhyun Byun_. Let that sink in.”

Baekyun didn’t let the taller’s mocking tone pass kaya binato niya ito ng potato marble, na saktong tumama sa noo nito. “Tangina ka talaga. Ang akin lang, sana all katulad ni Taeyong na genius at hindi na kailangan ng college diploma para yumaman, noh?”

“Ayaw mo kasi maniwala sa ‘kin dati, eh. Dapat sumali ka na sa Tawag ng Tanghala—”

“Amputa, ibabato ko na sa ‘yo ‘tong grill sige!”

Laughing, bumalik si Chanyeol sa pagluluto habang tutok pa rin si Baekhyu sa Facebook at Instagram feed niya. What really bothered him was, pang-apat na pre-nup shoot na ‘tong nakita niya this week. Just last week naman, nagbalitaan niya na magre-resign na ang favorite Admin Assistant niya from Accounting dahil uuwi ito sa probinsya para pakasalan ang longtime boyfriend. Dagdag pa dyan ang pupuntahan nilang kasal this weekend, sa Batangas pa.

Bakit ganoon, tila common cold ang wedding news lately, imposibleng iwasan. May mababalitan na lang siyang bagong engaged o kasal sa bawat sulok ng social media. Naging cautious si Baekhyun at first; a hard wave of FOMO hit him. Then this eventually turned to anger, then indifference. Nasanay na tuloy siya sa mabilis na pagscroll sa newsfeed at timeline niya just in case may makita siyang mga bagong engaged na parang sumali sa palakihan ng diamond engagement ring challenge!

Suddenly everyone’s ready for commitment! March pa lang pero parang may epidemya na ng pagpapakasal lately. Siguardo ba talaga sila sa desisyon nila? Hindi mura magpakasal in this economy! Thanks to Jongdae and Minseok’s professions, mas namulat (at natakot) si Baekhyun magpakasal dahil lang sa gastos para sa isang araw na ifi-flex lang sa social media.

Ugh. Sana all talaga afford pondohan ang commitment!

“Woy, kumain ka nga.” Inagaw ni Chanyeol ang cellphone ni Baekhyun at pinuno ng grilled meat ang platito sa harapan niya. “Wag kang magkrisis sa harap ng samgyupsal. Kasalanan yan.”

“Hindi ako nagki-krisis, gago. Kino-compute ko lang kung magkano ang kinikita nina Jongdae sa isang wedding gig. Parang gusto ko na magpalit ng career sa dami ng kinakasal lately.”

“Si Jongdae pa talaga ang aagawan mo ng limelight ah?”

“Hello, enough na ang limelight sa kanya. Ang tagal na nilang kasal, ha!”

Nauntog si Chayeol sa exhaust fan sa kakatawa. Parang timang. “Ano, sama ka sa ‘kin kapag inimbitahan ako ni Taeyong?”

“Out of the country ata sila eh. Wala akong time.”

“Hindi pa natin nagagawa ‘yon.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa paggamit ni Chanyeol ng _natin_. “Ang alin?”

“Umattend ng destination wedding. Sa Baguio pa lang ata yung pinakamalayo nating napuntahan, ‘di ba?”

“Wait, are you telling me na pupuntahan mo ang lahat ng kasal na iimbitahan ka?”

“Yeah. Bakit naman hindi?” sabi ni Chanyeol. “At anong ako lang? Kasama ka.”

“Off limits ako sa international weddings, Yeol. Di ako pwede mawala nang matagal sa work.”

“Ah okay. So pag naimbitahan ako sa isang kasal sa Europe hindi ka pwede. Okay noted.”

_Baekhyun wag kang bibigay niloloko ka lang niyan sige ka—_

“Eh ibang usapan na pag Europe. Count me in.”

Humalakhak si Chanyeol. As in malakas na pinagtinginan sila ng ibang customers sa tabi. Inagaw ni Baekhyun ang tongs kay Chanyeol at nagbantang iipitin ang bibig nito kung ‘di siya titigil sa pagtawa.

“Ang rupok mo rin ano?” biro ni Chanyeol nang mahimasmasan na siya. “Ang dali kausap!”

 _Sa ‘yo lang_ , isip isip ni Baekhyun. _Tangina mo rin talaga minsan._

***

Wendy and Seulgi’s wedding came as no surprise to everyone except that it hadn’t happened sooner. Baekhyun met the couple through Chanyeol; orgmates ang tatlo sa Jammers Club at two batches ahead sa kanila. High school sweethearts sina Wendy at Seulgi, and as far as Baekhyun could remember, college pa lang ay plano nang magpakasal ang dalawa. Na-postpone lang ito ng ilang taon dahil kinailangang tumira ni Wendy sa Canada for three years para alagaan ang kapatid nitong may sakit. Swerte ni Wendy na napaka-understanding ni Seulgi at naghintay ito. Worth it naman hanggang dulo. 

They both wore gorgeous gowns with flowing veils. Wendy’s bouquet was full of white anemones, and Seulgi’s was full of hydrangeas. The garden ceremony was full of tears from both wedding parties, including Chanyeol na nangingilid na luha noong bridal march palang. Natawa na lang si Baekhyun habang pasimpleng pinahid ang luha after ng wedding vow ni Seulgi.

The reception was gorgeous, too. Baekhyun kept sending Jongdae photos for future references sa weddings na gagawin niya, kaso nasobrahan ata siya sa kaka-send kaya binlock siya ng wedding designer sa Telegram.

It was good to see everyone from college here. Baekhyun realized na nakilala niya ang halos kalahati ng college acquaintances niya through Chanyeol. At, halos kalahati ng acquaintances nila na present sa wedding ay either in a relationship or engaged na. 

Silang dalawa na lang ni Chanyeol ang single sa table nila. 

And as usual, everyone thought they’re together. Thanks sa dami ng kasal na napuntahan nila, na-perfect na nila ang _Oh no, hindi kami. We just go to these events as friends._ Pero hindi pa rin nawawala kay Baekhyun ang kaunting kirot every time makikita niyang disappointed o nanghihinayang ang sinasabihan nila niyan. As if he’s missing out on something great.

Also, si Chanyeol ang nakasalo ng garter ni Seulgi, a first for him. Kung napasobra man ang pagchi-cheer ni Baekhyun habang inaakyat ni Chanyeol ang garter sa binti ng kaibigan niyang si Joy, wala siyang halong malisya doon. Masaya lang siya na na-experience ni Chanyeol ang isang (walang kwentang) wedding tradition. That’s all.

Binaling ni Baekhyun ang atensyon sa dance floor at tahimik na pinanood ang isang lalaking naka-dark gray suit na kausap ni Joy. Matangkad, matipuno at may nakakabulag ang ngiti. Baekhyun thought he was hot, hot enough to be his distraction tonight.

“Yeol.” Kinalabit niya si Chanyeol na busy sa pagpapak ng balat ng lechon. Ilang beses pa niyang kinalabit ang kaibigan para makuha ang atensyon nito. “Sino ‘yon?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at saglit na nagtaka si Baekhyun sa disappointment sa mukha nito. “Di ba si Sir Siwon yan?”

“Weh!? As in Siwon Choi?” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at muling tinitigan ang lalaki. Shit, oo nga. Ang dating swimming class instructor nila ni Jongdae, na never silang naka-miss ng isang klase noong 3rd year kahit 7am Wednesday-Friday ang schedule.

Their hot instructor, na hot pa rin ngayon.

Nabuhay ang excitement sa dugo ni Baekhyun. “Set me up with him. Ako bahala sa ‘yo kay Joy.”

“No thanks. He’s not even your type, Baek.”

“Crush namin siya ni Dae noong third year!”

“Kasi may abs siya?”

“That and binigyan niya kami ng uno sa swimming. Dali na, Yeol. I can vouch for Joy! Promise! She’s nice! Officemates sila ni Seulgi sa animation studio. Ask her about those stuff or something. Magaling ka naman sa small talk, eh. Basta ilakad mo ako kay Sir Siwon please?”

Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya at sa dating instructor. With a defeated sigh, binitawan nito ang piraso ng lechon at nilinis ang kamay gamit ang tissue. “Sure ka na? Walang bawian ha?”

“Oo na oo na!” Hinigit niya papunta sa dance floor si Chanyeol at pasimpleng tinabihan ang dalawang target.

Madali lang niyang nai-reto si Chanyeol kay Joy since wala nang awkward moment between them after the garter stint earlier. Kabaligtaran naman ang sa kanila ni Siwon dahil halos mautal-utal si Chanyeol sa pagreto sa kanya sa dating instructor. Hindi sure si Baekhyun kung sinasadya ba ni Chanyeol ang tanga-tangahan acting nito or what. Buti na lang nakaramdam si Joy at inilayo niya si Chanyeol para makapag-usap silang dalawa.

“Haven’t seen you in a long time, Byun. Still swimming?” nakangiting tanong sa kanya ni Siwon. Baekhyun bit his lip or else mapapasigaw siya nang malakas dahil sa kilig. His former instructor aged like fine wine, at kung makikita lang ‘to ni Jongdae ngayon, dapat nang kabahan si Kuya Minseok.

“Ah hindi na masyado, sir—”

“Don’t call me sir here, Byun. You’re not my student anymore.”

“Ah-eh..Siwon?” Shet, ang awkward pala nito. Hindi siya prepared. “I mean, I only swim during vacations. Medyo ‘di nga lang madalas.”

Nagpatuloy lang sila sa small talk about random stuff: about work, movies, post-college stories at kung anu-ano pang topic na interesting pag-usapan. Baekhyun tired to be enthusiastic in asking questions and in giving answers (tip sa kanya ni Jongdae), na effective naman noong una. Kaso no’ng napansin na ni Baekhyun na napapadalas ang tingin ni Siwon sa relo niya, doon na siya pinanghinaan ng loob. Sino nga ba naman ang magiging interesado sa trabaho niya bilang Corporate Communications Manager, ‘di ba? Kulang na lang ay maiyak si Baekhyun on the spot nang hindi na sumagot si Siwon sa mga tanong niya, the disinterest was so evident in his eyes. Pasimple niyang tinext si Chanyeol na iligtas siya sa awkward situation na ‘to kaso wala siyang nakuhang reply. Shit, mukhang nag-e-enjoy na silang dalawa ni Joy. Fucker.

“Hey Baekhyun?” narinig niyang sabi ni Siwon sa tabi niya. Mukhang nahihiya ito na ewan. “Sorry but I really have to go. It was nice talking to you again.” Ni hindi man lang siya hinintay makasagot bago umalis.

***

Dumiretso siya kaagad sa banyo ng hotel room nila ni Chanyeol after siyang iwan ni Siwon sa party. Kating-kati na siyang iiyak ang kahihiyan at disappointment na naramdaman niya sa nangyari. Was he that boring to be with? Sinunod naman niya ang How To Flirt Like a Pro tips ni Jongdae pero bakit hindi effective kay Siwon? May mali ba siyang ginawa?

He cried his heart out under the shower for a good 20 minutes, at nagkulong for another 15 minutes para ipahinga ang namamagang mga mata. Itutuloy na lang niya ang pag-iyak mamaya bago siya matulog. Hindi naman dito sa kwarto matutulog si Chanyeol ngayong gabi.

Jokes’s on him, dahil paglabas niya ng banyo, nakahiga na sa kama ang bagong ligo na si Chanyeol Park, nagne-Netflix pa.

“Saan ka naligo!?” ang unang tanong niya sa kaibigan, gulat na gulat.

Gumulong-gulong muna si Chanyeol sa queen sized bed bago sumagot. “Kina Jinno sa kabila. Tagal mo kasi, eh. Antok na ako.”

“Ba’t dito ka matutulog?”

“Duh, kwarto ko rin ‘to?”

“Ba’t ‘di mo kasama si Joy?”

“Siya ba roommate ko? Di ba ikaw?”

Sumakit ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa usapan nila. “Isa lang ang kama rito, Yeol. We can’t share a bed.”

“Bakit naman?” Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang TV at tinuon ang buong atensyon kay Baekhyun. “Ngayon ka pa ba matatakot sa ‘kin?” nakangising paghahamon nito.

“Hindi ako takot sa ‘yo. Umayos ka nga ng higa dyan!” Sumunod naman si Chanyeol, taking up the rightmost part of the bed. Malaki ang kama para sa kanilang dalawa, so may space pa para sa holy spirit. As if may gagawin silang masama!

Pumunta siya sa may pinto para patayin ang ilaw. Bago niya pindutin ang switch, tinawag siya ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun spared him a glance, at napansin niyang nakatitig ito sa kanya with that soft look na binabagabag siya. “Ano na naman?”

“Wala,” sagot ni Chanyeol, not breaking the gaze. “Patayin mo na yan. Antok na talaga ako.”

Ang weird lang na katabi niya si Chanyeol sa iisang kama. Sure, they had sleepovers noong college at may instances na nagkatabi na sila, pero it ang unang beses na wala ang barkada. He shouldn’t overthink this, right? Wala namang mangyayaring masama sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya type nito kaya malabong gapangin siya ng kaibigan.

 _So willing ka magpagapang kung type ka niya?_ bulong ng konsensya niya na ka-boses ni Jongdae.

Luh, dini-demonyo siya hanggang pagtulog.

Nagdadalawang isip tuloy siyang humiga sa tabi ni Chanyeol at pumailalim sa comforter. The comforter smelled really good...and familiar. Saglit siyang nagtaka kung anong brand ng fabric conditioner ang ginamit ng hotel laundry bago niya na-realize kung saan niya naamoy ang scent na ‘yon.

Kaamoy pala ni Chanyeol.

The whole bed actually smelled like him.

_Parang tanga??? Wag mong singhutin weirdo!!_

Tahimik lang sila sa kama, nagpapakiramdaman. Hindi sure si Baekhyun kung dapat ba niyang i-open up ngayon ang nangyari kay Siwon kanina. Pagod na pagod na ang utak niya to process sad shit like that so ipagpapabukas na lang niya.

“Baka hidi ka makatulog kaya sasagutin ko na,” panimula ni Chanyeol na medyo natatawa pa. “I had fun talking to Joy earlier. Cool ng work niya sa animation studio, actually nainggit ako sa kanya.” Baekhyun hummed in response. “Pero...ewan. Parang ayoko muna sa mga babae. Nakalimutan kong mas kumplikado pa sila kesa sa mga lalaki. Iwas muna ako sa mga date date na yan.”

Hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ring clue si Chanyeol na alam niya ang nangyari kay Minhee years ago. Weird, pero imbis na maawa sa kaibigan, nakaramdam siya ng relief. For what, he didn’t know.

“Bukas na ako magkukwento kay Siwon ha. Antok na ako. Night.” Tumagilid siya ng pwesto sabay higit sa comforter, kaso hindi niya ito mahila. “Yeol, pengeng kumot.”

“Hmmm...ayoko.” Lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol at sinubukan niyang higitin ang comforter, this time twisting his body to Chanyeol’s direction since nakadantay sa kanya ang binti nito. “Hoy wag ka ngang malikot dyan.”

“Then stop hogging the covers!”

Imbis na makinig, hinigit ni Chanyeol pabalik sa kanya ang kumot, at tuluyan nang walang natira kay Baekhyun. “Tangina, pababayaan mo na lang ako magyelo rito?”

Chanyeol’s answer was so unexpected—him wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

“H-huy! Ano ba!” Sinubukan ni Baekhyun na itulak palayo si Chanyeol kaso ‘di natinag ang lalaki. “Yeol ang lamig!”

“Wag ka na kasi malikot.” Mas humigpit pa ang pagkakayakap ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Now sleep.”

Hindi na siya nagpumiglas pa. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun exhaled. Madaling-araw sagad sa buto ang pagod niya, napakalamig pa—at nang minulat niya ang mga mata, nakangisi sa kanya si Chanyeol. Buhay na buhay pa ang diwa ni gago.

Baekhyun chose to be silent, staring right back at Chanyeol, anticipating for his next move. “So matutulog tayo na ganito?”

“Oo.” Ang animal, sinadya pang laliman ang boses. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang vibration sa buong katawan niya. “Tulog na tayo, please.”

Mariing itatanggi ni Bakehyun na kinilig siya bago matulog. Nope. Walang ganoong nangyari. Promise.

***

Basang-basa ng pawis ang likod ni Baekhyun paggising niya kahit napakalamig ng kwarto.

He blinked twice, recalling the events of the previous night. Nandiri siya nang maalala ang failed attempt niya sa panlalandi kay Sir Siwon kagabi. Ugh, of all people, talagang ‘yong mas hot sa kanya at super unreachable pa ang pinili niya out of desperation. Nagmukha tuloy siyang tanga sa harap ng dating teacher.

Kaya siya single, eh. He has no game.

After his silent self pity party, nagpasya si Baekhyun na maligo na. Ininvite sila ni Seulgi kagabi sa post-wedding brunch ng 9am, at may isang oras na lang sila pwede mag-ready. Mas mabuti pang mauna siyang maligo kay Chanyeol, ang tagal kasing maligo ng kumag na ‘to.

But when he tried to get up, he felt something tightened around his waist. Tuluyang nagising ang diwa niya nang makita ang well-toned na braso na nakapalupot sa kanya.

T-teka…did he and Siwon…

Tinignan niyang mabuti ang braso. That’s definitely not Siwon’s, mas pumuputok ang braso ng ex-instructor niya kesa rito. Well, kung papipiliin siya, mas type niya ang ganitong braso. Not that muscular pero shet candidate pa rin for #armporn. Sino kaya i—

“Hmm...aga mo naman nagising.”

Ah, pota. Si Chanyeol lang pala.

Teka, si Chanyeol!?

Naitulak niya palayo si Chanyeol sa sobrang gulat. “Putangina _ka!_ Wag mo ako gulatin!” sigaw niya sa kaibigan na muntikan nang mahulog sa kama.

Tawang-tawa naman ang Chanyeol Park sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ka sanay na may katabi, ano?”

“Ewan ko sa ‘yo! Maliligo na ako!” Dali-daling tumakbo si Baekhyun sa maleta niya at kinuha ang damit na pamalit bago pumasok sa banyo.

Tumatawa pa rin si Chanyeol paglabas niya ng kwarto 20 minutes later. 

* * *

**VI. Yi Fan at Tao**

"So, sino sa grooms ang officemate mo?" pabulong na tanong ni Baekhyun habang pasimpleng iniisa-isa ang mga bisitang kasama nila sa beach wedding ngayong hapon. Nasa Balesin sila ngayon, thanks sa last minute invitation sa kanya ni Chanyeol kahapon ng umagai. 

"Ha? Wala, actually. Pero mas mukhang approachable 'yong matangkad kaya siya na lang siguro." 

"Siguro? Anong siguro?!" Kinurot niya sa tagiliran si Chanyeol nang hindi ito sumagot. "Tangina, Chanyeol Park! Bakit mo ako sinama rito kung hindi ka naman invited?! How the hell did we get in here?" 

Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun sa sitwasyon nila. They're trespassing at somebody's wedding. Wala silang kilala sa higit isang daan na guests. Malaki ang chance na ma-ban sila sa Balesin pag nalaman ng wedding party ang kalokohan nila.

“Invited nga ako rito,” pagpipilit ni Chanyeol. “Well, not exactly bu—”

“Nino?”

“Nina Kuya Minseok.”

“Ginagago mo ba ako? Ayun sila ni Jongdae sa likod, nagse-setup ng equipment!” Galit na tinuro ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kaibigan sa pinaka-likod na nakangisi sa kanila. “Tangina ka, Chanyeol Park! Nabudol ka nung dalawa! This is a trap! What if mapansin ng iba na hindi talaga tayo invited dito, ha?”

Isang malaking kamay ang tumakip sa bibig ni Baekhyun, shushing him. “Sshhh. Yaan mo na. Akong bahala.”

“Do you even know the couple ha?”

“I Googled them earlier. Creative director ng isang ad agency si Yi Fan. Fashion designer naman yung Tao.”

“Ayan lang alam mo?”

“I can search them again if you want.”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol sabay suntok sa braso nito. “Pota pwede bang mag-explain ka nang maayos ayokong magpanic dito! Oh my god talaga Yeol I swear to god lulunurin kita mamaya humanda ka!”

“Calm down, please.” Chanyeol grabbed his hand and gripped it assuringly.

“Paano ako kakalma? Trespassing tayo rito. The fuck are we doing here?”

“Binigay lang sa ‘kin nina Kuya Min kahapon yang invitation, sabi nila extra invite raw since maraming guests ang hindi makaka-attend. Kinuha ko na kasi sayang ‘to, Baek.”

“Nag-agree lang ako sa weddings ng kakilala mo, Chanyeol. I don’t remember saying yes to crashing a wedding.”

“Ayaw mo no’n, a first time for everything?”

“Ah ewan ko sa ‘yo!” Umupo ulit sin Baekhyun at nagpanggap na nagtatampo. Tawa at iling lang ang nakuha niya kay Chanyeol. “Sana man lang may heads up, ‘di ba? You really scared me.”

“Sorry na, Baek.” Chanyeol even pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks to get his attention. “Ayaw mo nun, may thrill? Tsaka sayang din ang free overnight stay sa Balesin. We both deserve a little break from our shitty city lives.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, pero tama ang kaibigan. Ngayon lang sila nagkita after almost two months dahil parehas silang busy sa sunud-sunod na projects sa trabaho. Although araw-araw silang magkausap sa texts at chat, iba pa rin ang presensya ni Chanyeol sa personal. Mas comforting, mas masaya. Nakakamiss din kahit paano.

Pero mas nangingibabaw kay Baekhyun ang takot ngayon. Mukhang high profile ang couple na ikakasal at yari talaga sila kapag nabisto na hindi nila kilala ang mga ikakasal.

He glanced at Chanyeol, at gusto niyang tumawa nang malakas sa namumuong pout sa labi ng kaibigan. Aha, dadaanin pa siya sa pagpapa-cute. As if tatalab sa kanya ang ganyan.

“Sus, miss mo lang ako eh,” nakangiting biro ni Baekhyun.

“Malamang, miss na kita.”

The honesty in his tone caught Baekhyun by surprise. Bihira lang magsabi ng ganyan si Chanyeol kaya sinusulit ni Baekhyun kahit minsan nakakainis. 

(Kahit minsan, nabibigyan niya ng ibang meaning.)

Halos dalawang buwan din naman. Kaya pala naglalambing.

“Parang tanga ‘to. Sorry ka, ‘di kita namiss.”

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, at hindi pa pala sapat ang isang _Miss na kita_ sa kanya. He rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, making the smaller blush. Tumaas ang balahibo niya sa braso sa init ng hininga ni Chanyeol sa kanyang pisngi. Parang gago talaga. 

“Okay ka na? Kalmado na?” bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga niya.

“Oo na. Ewan ko sa ‘yo.”

***

"Nakuha mo ba yung number nung cute kanina?" Chanyeol called out inside their shared bathroom. Ni hindi man lang sinara ang pinto. Hay, manners nasaan ka. "Sabi sa 'yo, eh. Type ka no'n."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, ignoring Chanyeol’s question. Busy kasi siya sa pagpa-plano ng revenge niya sa mag-asawang Kim. Malakas ang kutob niya na matagal pinlano ni Jongdae itong “invitation” na ‘to. Jongdae knew Chanyeol wouldn’t say no to a wedding, lalo na kung malayo at libre pa. Kawawang Chanyeol, wala siyang kamalay-malay na isa lang itong ploy ng mga kaibigan para finally, maghook up na sila.

Jongdae went extreme this time, though. Honeymoon suite pa talaga ang binook niyang kwarto para sa kanila ni Chanyeol.

Hindi siya bothered na katabi niya sa kama si Chanyeol ngayong gabi. Sa dami ng out of town weddings na napuntahan nilang dalawa, nasanay na siya sa ganitong set-up. (But he’s secretly wishing na wag na maulit ang nangyari noong kasal nina Wendy at Seulgi last year. Hanggang ngayon namumula pa rin siya kapag naalala ‘yon.)

Mas bothered siya sa lalaking tinutukoy ni Chanyeol na nakilala nila sa wedding reception. Si Chanyeol ang unang nakapansin na patingin-tingin ang lalaki kay Baekhyun during the wedding ceremony. Wala siya sa mood makipaglandian (kabado pa rin siyang mapalayas sa Balesin) pero mapilit si Chanyeol at oo na, cute nga naman ang lalaki. He did catch the guy looking at him a couple of times. Mukhang promising at kailangan niya ng distraction from this mess kaya nilapitan na niya si Cute Guy habang busy ang guests sa reception games. 

Jaehyun ang pangalan ng lalaki, younger stepbrother ni Yi Fan. Malaking ekis na sana siya kay Baekhyun for the obvious reason, pero ang cute talaga ni Jaehyun. Ang lakas maka-boyfriend material, attentive, at masarap pang kakwentuhan. May malalim pang dimples na sakto sa tipo niya. After what had happened with Sir Siwon last year, ilag na si Baekhyun sa wedding setups ni Chanyeol. Pero iba si Jaehyun, eh. Effortless ang flirtation at ramdam ni Baekhyun na may connection sila.

Baekhyun took this as a sign of something, so he gathered all of his courage to ask Jaehyun’s number. 

"Sorry, I don't think that's a good idea," sagot ni Jaehyun sa kanya with that conyo thwang na in ignore niya all throughout their conversation.

"Ha? Bakit?" He didn’t bother to hide his surprise. Hindi ba nararamdaman ni Jaehyun na may connection silang dalawa? 

Nagdalawang-isip pa si Jaehyun bago sumagot. "I enjoyed talking to you. I really do. But your boyfriend might get mad at me. I don't wanna cause trouble."

"Ha!?" Tuluyan nang na-lost si Baekhyun. "Sinong boyfriend?" 

"That tall guy over there. He's your boyfriend, right?" 

Sinundan niya ng tingin ang tinuro ni Jaehyun. Of course, it had to be Chanyeol. Na currently pinalilibutan ng isang grupo ng mga lola. Napa-double take pa si Baekhyun kung tama ba ang nakikita niya. That thing could wait, itong si Jaehyun hindi.

"Hindi ko siya boyfriend," defensive niyang sagot, na tinapatan ni Jaehyun ng isang _oh really now?_ look. "He's my good friend from college. We go to these events together."

"As dates." 

"No, just as friends." 

"Right." He looked unconvinced. "Just as friends."

Then Jaehyun did the thing that bothered him the most. He flashed a knowing smile that eerily resembled the ones he’d seen on Kyungsoo at Jongin every time "binubugaw" nila si Chanyeol sa kanya. Ang tingin na laging may kasunod na _Kayo na lang kasi ni Yeol, Baek. Pinapahirapan mo pa sarili mo. Dali nang madiligan ka na. Mukhang magaling naman siya_. 

Sanay na siya sa mga gagong kaibigan, pero ibang klaseng kaba ang naramdaman niya na makita ‘yon sa isang taong kakakilala pa lang niya. Iba ito sa mga taong nag-aakalang magjowa sila ni Chanyeol eh. Feeling niya tuloy may alam si Jaehyun na hindi niya alam.

He fell silent for awhile, only to be interrupted by the sound of Jaehyun clearing his throat. "Looks like you still have a lot to figure out, Baek,” Jaehyun said, smiling. “I really had fun, though. Twas nice meeting you and goodluck with your…friend." He gave Baekhyun a quick hug before leaving.

Nice.

Baekhyun raised a hand to slap his cheeks lightly. "Hindi ko kinuha. What for? He didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye to him. That clearly screams _not interested_ to me.”

Lumabas si Chanyeol ng CR na naka-boxers at oversized shirt lang. Napaupo si Baekhyun at nag-unat muna bago ayusin ang pajamas na pamalit sa may paanan niya.

Stopping at the edge of the bed, Chanyeol frowned down at him. “Sorry, Baek.”

"Luh ayan na naman po siya. Wag mo na isipin 'yon! Tsaka hello, ang busy ko sa work lately. Promotion muna bago landi."

“Napakawalang kwentang wingman ko naman. Naubos na ata ang kapangyarihan ko sa ganito.”

“Kaka-attend mo kasi yan ng kasal, Yeol. Matuto ka ngang humindi next time.”

“Eh. Where’s the fun in that?” And then he did a thing with his eyebrow with matching na kagat labi na tila nanlalandi. Tangina, ano ‘yon? Mas malala pa yan sa mga pa-pout ng kumag na ‘to.

Magno-novena na si Baekhyun simula bukas nang matigil na ang mga kalokohan ni Chanyeol.

(Nanghina siya bigla eh. Bastos na Chanyeol Park kahit kailan.)

Pumunta na siya sa banyo bago pa niya masuntok si Chanyeol. Mabilis siyang nag-ayos at bumalik din kaagad sa kwarto. Kailangan niyang gumising nang maaga bukas dahil lulunurin niya si Jongdae sa pinakamalapit na pool na makikita niya.

Pahiga na si Baekhyun sa kama nang muling magsalita si Chanyeol. “Baek, okay lang yan. Don’t let bad experiences hold you back from trying.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot dahil ngayon lang niya ulit narinig na ganoon ka-sincere si Chanyeol. “T-thanks, Yeol.”

“Tanga siya. You’re a great guy, Baek. anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Chanyeol’s warm eyes hold onto him for a few moments at naramdaman ni Baekhyun na nag-iba ang atmosphere sa loob ng hotel room nila, na para bang may nagclick. Ganito ang nararamdaman niya every time sinasabi ni Chanyeol na masaya siya kapag magkasama silang dalawa, na si Baekhyun lang ang nakakaintindi at willing na sumakay sa mga trip niya sa buhay. Alam niya ang pakiramdam dahil ganoon din si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Tutulog na nga lang dami pang alam!” natawa pa siya, pero deep inside, nagising ulit ang lungkot niya. Tama naman si Chanyeol kaso...parang napapagod na siyang sumubok. “Thanks ha, Yeol. Hina ng manok mo eh. Bawi na lang ako next time.”

Sana nga.

***

Magkayakap na naman sila ni Chanyeol paggising ni Baekhyun kinabukasan. But this time, siya na ang nakasubsob sa dibdib ng kaibigan. Malinaw sa pandinig niya ang steady na _thump thump thump_ ng puso ni Chanyeol, as sign na mahimbing pa ang tulog ng kaibigan. 

Bumagal ang pagtibok ng puso ni Baekyun kahit awkward ang posisyon nila. Mukhang wala pang planong gumising si Chanyeol. With a sigh, he let himself enjoy the warmth of Chanyeol’s embrace and Baekhyun couldn’t help but think they fit together like puzzle pieces.

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam, isip-isip niya, pero hindi dahil nakayakap sa kanya si Chaneyol ah. May naramdaman siyang kaunting kilig sa nangyayari. May lungkot din, dahil unti-unti na niyang naiintindihan kung bakit palpak ang lahat ng attempts niya for a relationship. 

_“Sira ka, Yeol. You’re the one who’s holding me back.”_

He lay there with Chanyeol, cozy and comfortable, and started to doze off again in his arms.

* * *

**VII. Yoora at Jiwoong**

Kung papagawin si Baekhyun ng kanyang New Year's Resolution ngayong taon, isa lang ang nasa listahan niya:

Learn how to fucking say no, especially to the Park siblings.

(Take note na naka-bold, size 28 at triple underlined ang last two words dahil ganoon kalala ang desire niya na tuparin ang resolution na ito for the rest of his life.)

He's 3000% sure this was Chanyeol's fault. Ang mga kabarkada lang naman ang nakakaalam na mahilig siyang kumanta (kabahan na si Mariah Carey pag lumabas ang We Belong Together drunk karaoke video niya), kaya laking gulat ni Baekhyun nang ayain siya nina Yoora at fiancé nitong si Jiwoong to a brunch meeting, three weeks before the wedding. 

Meeting para saan? 

The couple asked him to be their official wedding singer.

Sobrang funny at random, 'di ba? Si Baekhyun Byun, magiging isang wedding singer? No fucking way. Fine, nagmellow down na ang hatred niya sa weddings over the years, but to actually sing for one was really too much. Ni hindi nga siya kumakanta sa family reunions ng Byun clan! Sa kasal pa ba ng ibang tao? 

Kung ibang tao lang ang kaharap niya that time baka kumaripas na siya ng takbo palabas ng restaurant. Kaso si Yoora na mismo ang nagrequest sa kanya, with those big beautiful eyes na halos identical ng kay Chanyeol, paano pa siya makakatanggi? She's the older sister he wished he had, at hindi naman sa nagyayabang, pero mas favorite siya ni Yoora kesa sa totoong kapatid nito. Ang dami na ring naitulong sa kanya ni Yoora career-wise, bilang nasa same industry lang sila. He wants to make Yoora happy on her special day kaya kahit may reservations siya, pumayag na siya sa alok ng couple.

Good thing na sa bridal march lang siya kakanta at bahala na ang wedding band na binook ni Jiwoong sa reception performances. Gusto kasi ni Yoora na ang maging extra special ang paglalakad niya sa aisle, with Baekhyun serenading her in the background. He liked the idea, but at the same time, kinabahan siya. Matinding paghahanda ang kailangan niyang gawin para hindi ma-disappoint ang bride sa kanya.

"Okay, mayroon ba kayong song request?" tanong ni Baekhyun sa couple.

Yoora grinned. "Uhm, can you surprise me on the wedding day?" she said, letting her voice go sickly sweet. "I trust your taste, Baek. You'll do great, promise."

Napalunok na lang si Baekhyun sa kaba. He’s doomed.

***

Chanyeol  
  
**Today** 3:45 AM  
**Chanyeol:** ano nga kakantahin mo?  
  
**Baekhyun:** wtf yeol  
  
it’s 3:45am  
  
bakit ka gising??  
  
**Chanyeol:** cant sleep  
  
i’m so excited  
  
**Baekhyun:** sasakalin talaga kita  
  
**Chanyeol:** dali na  
  
ano nga kakantahin mo  
  
bat ba ayaw mo sabihin  
  
**Baekhyun:** it’s a surprise  
  
at bakit na naman super excited? di mo naman kasal  
  
**Chanyeol:** basta excited ako  
  
di ka ba excited nung kinasal kuya mo?  
  
**Baekhyun:** when did you see me get excited over a wedding?  
  
**Chanyeol:** ah so di ka excited sa kasal ni ate?  
  
**Baekhyun:** para kang tanga dyan  
  
matulog ka na  
  
night  
  
**Chanyeol:** Baekhyunnie~  
  
answer me!  
  
**Baekhyun:** the wedding is in two days!!!  
  
pwede bang hintayin mo na lang???  
  
**Chanyeol:** :(((  
  
okay :(  
  
**Baekhyun:** wag mo na ako kulitin please  
  
**Chanyeol:** oo na :(  
  
goodnight, b  
  
**Baekhyun:** Night  
  
**Today** 4:05 AM  
**Chanyeol:** baekhyun?  
  
**Baekhyun:**????  
  
**Chanyeol:** we’re still going together, right?  
  
**Baekhyun:** bakit gusto mo na ba ako palitan lol  
  
of course, dumbass  
  
nilagay na ni ate yoora pangalan mo dun sa RSVP card ko  
  
**Chanyeol:** ah okay :)  
  
**Baekhyun:** bat mo naman natanong  
  
**Chanyeol:** wala lang  
  
goodnight, baek :)  
  


***

Baekhyun did it.

He managed to sing for Yoora’s bridal match without a hitch.

Hindi nga siya mapaniwala na nagawa niyang kumanta sa harap ng maraming tao. Unlike Jongdae and Chanyeol, he hated any attention being drawn to him. Wala siyang bilib sa talent niya sa pagkanta—mas magaling naman talaga si Jongdae—pero nang makita niyang umiiyak si Yoora habang naglalakad sa aisle, he felt that he did the right thing at siya na ang pinakamagaling na singer sa buong mundo. Gets na niya ang feeling na laging sinasabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol kapag uma-attend sila ng kasal: you’re not there just for show, but to make memories with the newlyweds.

 _Bawat Daan_ ni Ebe Dancel ang napili niyang kantahin for the bridal march, na ikinatuwa ng newlyweds. Baekhyun remembered na kinanta ito ni Chanyeol noong engagement party ng dalawa noong Pasko kaya it seemed fitting na iyon din ang gamitin niya ngayong araw. Everyone loved his performance, lalo na si Mama Park na niyakap pa siya bago magsimula ang reception. Si Jongin naman, ang ever supportive na best friend, sinend pa sa family group chat ang video ng performance niya.

Isang tao lang ang hindi pa niya nakakausap since magsimula ang kasal. Inassume kasi ni Chanyeol ang pagiging assistant ni Jongdae today dahil gusto niyang maging perfect ang kasal ng ate niya. Baekhyun couldn’t blame him, deserve talaga ni Yoora ang isang pefect na kasal, pero reception na at kakain pa sila ng lechon. Tama na ang trabaho.

Nang malibre si Chanyeol sa tasks ni Jongdae, inaya niya itong lumabas papunta sa garden. Tahimik nilang binagtas ang malawak at mabatong daan hanggang marating nila ang isang clearing na may malaking fountain sa gitna. Amazed na amazed si Baekhyun sa mala-Venus de Milo sculpture sa gitna ng fountain.

“Ikaw ha,” panimula ni Chanyeol, “may pa-Ebe Dancel ka kanina. Madaya ka, ako una kumanta no’n eh.”

“Inaya ka ba ni Yoora na maging wedding singer? Hindi ‘di ba? So dibs ‘yon.” Pabiro niyang sinuntok ang braso ni Chanyeol. “May kasalanan ka pa sa ‘kin animal ka. Ikaw nagsabi kay Yoora na kunin ako ano. Umamin ka na.”

“Wala akong kinalaman dyan. Baka si Jongdae. Alam mo namang number two hypeman mo ‘yon.”

“Sino naman ang number one? Si Jongin?”

“Ouch, sakit naman no’n. Akala ko ba ako?”

Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun. “Papa-cute ka na naman muntanga.”

“Eto naman! Ngayon lang tayo ulit nagkita. Namiss lang kita.”

Hala, ang puso niya. Bibigay na ata any second now.

Iniba na niya ang topic bago pa siya makapagsabi ng kung anong katangahan. “Uhm, Yeol? Di ba mas maganda yung kabilang side ng garden? Ba’t andito tayo?” tanong niya. Nang hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, nilingon niya ito. “Uy, wala namang pailaw. Balik na lang tayo.”

“Wait for it.” Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang sculpture at nagbilang up to five sa kanyang kanang kamay.

Suddenly, the fountain came to life, and the sprays in the floodlights were kind of pretty. Tinuon na lang ni Baekhyun ang atensyon sa fountain, completely ignoring the fact that Chanyeol was now holding his hand. Kasabay ng paghigpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol ang malakas na pagkabog ng dibdib niya.

_Baka may pa-fireworks tapos kabado lang si Yeol._

Tinapangan muna ni Baekhyun ang sarili bago tignan ulit si Chanyeol.

Kulang na lang ay malaglag ang puso niya nang makitang nakatitig na sa kanya ito.

Chanyeol looked as terrified as he felt, and as weird as it may sound, it calmed him down. Sign na siguro ito na hindi lang siya ang nakakaramdam ng pagbabago, ‘di ba?

“Baek, kinausap pala ako ni Ate kanina...”

Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

“Sabi niya kailangan ko na raw i-figure out kung ano ang gusto ko. She told me that I need to set my priorities straight before it’s too late. That...that you…”

“Chanyeol, kalma. Please breathe.”

Chanyeol’s hands trembled under his touch. He clenched them into fists to hide it and refused to break their gaze. Hindi nakaligtas sa paningin ni Baekhyun ang pamumula ng pisngi at leeg ni Chanyeol, at ang paglipat ng tingin nito sa mga labi niya.

“Sabi niya, it will only take me five minutes of courage to say out loud what I want. Bihira lang akong humiling ng gusto ko kaya sana, kahit ngayon lang, kahit five minutes lang, mapagbigyan ako.”

“A-ano nga bang gusto mo, Yeol?’

Nagmamakaawa na siya, unti-unting nauubos ang hangin sa katawan habang hinihintay ang sagot ni Chanyeol. He shouldn’t assume, right? Napaka-imposible. 

“Ikaw, Baek. Ikaw ang gusto ko.”

Chanyeol was on him bago pa magsink in ang anim na salitang ‘yon. His questions and doubts were temporarily banished by the feel of Chanyeol’s chapped lips against his.

Isang mahinang ungol ang lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun nang magdikit ang kanilang mga katawan. Chanyeol, on the other hand, poured everything in the kiss, parted Baekhyun’s lips with his tongue and hooked a hand around his waist to pull the smaller closer.

Ibang-iba ang halik na ‘to sa nai-imagine ni Baekhyun kapag minsang nalulungkot siya. It’s not soft or kind—just desperate and feverish. Para bang ito na ang last five seconds ng countdown na nagsimula halos isang dekada na ang nakaraan, the head of their sexual tension finally snapped.

Once they parted, dinikit ni Chanyeol ang noo niya kay Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, hindi lang kita basta gusto. Mahal kita. Matagal na.”

Napa-atras si Baekhyun at napatitig kay Chanyeol, totally unsure of what to say. The kiss, his words were too overwhelming for him to bear. Imposible ‘to. Nananaginip siguro siya. Si Chanyeol, mahal siya? What kind of alternate universe is this?

“I-is this for real?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I know you’re not ready for this,” he gestured between them shyly. “I-I’m not even asking you to love me back. I...gusto ko lang malaman mo kasi hindi ko na kayang itago ‘to sa ‘yo. Wala akong hinihinging sagot sa ‘yo. Pero kung darating man ang araw na handa ka na at pwede na, andito lang ako, Baek.”

* * *

**VIII. Kyungsoo at Jongin**

Nang pumutok ang balita na ikakasal na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin, everyone thought it was an April Fool's Joke. Bukod sa nagkataong April 1 natanggap ni Baekhyun ang text ni Jongin ( _Baek putangina ikakasal na ako!!!! Putangina!!!!!_ ), walang naniwala sa kanila na si _Kyungsoo_ ang nagpropose. 

Kasi, duh, he's Kyungsoo fucking Do, the guy who hates PDA, the very same one who judge people ugly cry during weddings. Masyadong career-oriented, at kung iwasan niya ang usapan kasalan akala mo may nakakahawang ang mga nagtatanong sa kanya. At siya rin ang taong kinaiinisan ni Baekhyun noon dahil sa ultimatum na “payag akong maging tayo pero don’t expect na magpapakasal tayo” kay Jongin noong second year college.

But look how the tables have turned. Siya pa ang bumili ng engagement rings.

"Tapos 'yon nga, akala ko kung ano na ang sasabihin niya sa 'kin," kilig na kilig na kwento ni Jongin habang kinukwento ang proposal ni Kyungsoo over their monthly brunch, just two days after the proposal. "Sabi ko, Soo, parang awa naman, kung makikipagbreak ka sa ‘kin, wag naman ngayong April Fool's Day! Tapos pota, 'yong itsura mo no'n, By! Hindi siya aware na April Fool's that day!" 

Nakanganga at hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa kinukwento ng bestfriend niya. Kung isa lang 'tong elaborate April Fool's Day prank ng dalawa, aba, friendship over agad. But the gold band with three dark stones on Jongin’s ring finger _and_ Kyungsoo’s rare, bright smile stated otherwise. Totoong ikakasal na nga ang dalawa.

Putangina.

"Wala pala sa plano ang pagpapakasal ha," pang-asar ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo, which earned a glare from this newly engaged friend. "Ano, Soo? Masarap bang kainin ang bagay na ilang taon mong tinanggi?" 

"Of course, matic na masarap yan kapag si Jongin ang usapan. Duh," Kyungsoo deadpanned.

"Ampota naman! Just for once pwede bang hindi sex life niyo ang usapan sa brunch natin?" reklamo ni Baekhyun sabay tulak palayo ng kinakaing eggs benedict.

"O, kailan niyo balak?" pag-iibang topic ni Minseok. Baekhyun shot him a grateful look. Buti pa si Minseok, understanding sa dry spell niya. Di tulad nitong mga kaibigan niyang kung maka-asta porke halos araw-araw nadidiligan. "Should I clear up my schedule for you, guys?" 

"Oo nga. Medyo booked na kami sa June, ha," dagdag ni Jongdae. "Since last year pa."

"Kailan ba kayo free?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang chini-check ang schedule niya sa phone.

Nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa bago sumagot si Jongdae. "Well, our sched's a bit free next month. Mga September na ulit kami makaka-accommo--" 

"Then next month it is," Kyungsoo replied simply _, so simply_ , na inakala ng tatlo na set up for a joke. Nang hindi nasundan ng _joke_ o _mukhang tanga biro lang!_ mula kay Kyungsoo, sabay silang napasigaw sa gulat. Lalo na si Jongdae na namutla agad.

"Huy, seryoso ka ba dyan, Soo?" tanong ni Baekhyun na gulat pa rin. Bumalik ulit sa kanya ang pangamba na isa lang 'tong April Fool's prank. "Less than a month preparations for your wedding? Totoo ka ba?" 

"Yup. Napag-usapan na namin 'to ni Nini. Di ba, By?" 

Baekhyun then turned to his best friend, na himalang hindi bothered sa announcement ng fiance niya. "Jongin, seryoso ba kayo?" 

"What Kyungsoo wants, Kyungsoo gets, Baek," simpleng sagot ni Jongin. 

Minseok and Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, na nakanganga pa rin sa gulat. Feeling ni Baekhyun na-stroke na ang wedding designer sa pag-iisip kung paano niya pa-planuhin ang kasal nina Jongin in less than a month.

"Dae, please don't stress yourself ou--" 

"Soo, one month! It takes a lo--" 

"Super intimate wedding lang naman ang gusto namin. Our families, kayo, other close friends…maybe that's around 50 people. Right, by?" sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Sumang-ayon naman si Jongin. “We’re good with nothing fancy. Basta maikakasal kami agad okay na.”

It took Jongdae almost five minutes para maka-recover sa bomba ng Kaisoo. “Nakakaloka kayong dalawa! Gumaganti kayo sa ‘min ni Minseok, ano? Pero sige, baka magbago nga isip ni Soo!” He motioned the others for a quick group hug, na ayaw pa sana ni Kyungsoo pero nagbanta si Jongdae na babawiin ang _oo_ as their wedding designer.

“Teka, so sino ang best man niyong dalawa?” tanong ni Minseok in the middle of their group hug. “Binalita niyo na ba ‘to kay Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun paused at that. Shit, si Chanyeol nga pala. Kakaalis lang nito last week papuntang Singapore para sa isang training na kailangan for his promotion. Isang buwan siyang magsi-stay doon at mukhang makakabalik sa same week ng kasal nina Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, we told him right after Nini said yes,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Napasinghap naman si Jongdae in betrayal. “What? He’s my best friend and my best man. He should know first.”

“So, si Baekhyun ang best man mo, Jongin?” tanong ng wedding designer.

Nakatitigan saglit ang magbest friend. “Naman, tagal niya kayang hinintay yan,” biro ni Jongin. Binato tuloy siya ni Baekhyun ng tissue. “Basta Baek ha. You promised.”

“Duh, naka-reserve ang best man rights ko sa ‘yo ever since! Pero please wag niyo akong papakantahin, ha? Sasaktan ko talaga kayo.”

“Haaay ang cute cute ng frienship natin, ano?” Jongdae mused dreamily, eyes fluttering. “Tignan niyo ha, ikakasal na sa wakas ang best man ko. So, Kyungsoo, safe to say din ba na kasunod niyong ikakasal ang best men niyo?” Sabay baling kay Baekhyun with that mischievous look. “Keep up daw kayo.”

Kinabahan for a second si Baekhyun. May naikwento si Chanyeol kay Jongdae about what happened last January? It’s been three months yet hindi pa rin sila nakakapag-usap nang maayos after magconfess ni Chanyeol sa kanya. True to his word, hindi siya pinressure ni Chanyeol sumagot ng kahit ano. The guy even gave him space to think about what happened. Pero until now hindi pa rin sigurado si Baekhyun sa gusto niya. Sure, may nararamdaman siya para sa kaibigan--matagal na--pero sapat na ba ‘yon para sa isang full romantic relationship?

Hay. Tuluyan na siyang nawalan ng ganang kumain.

“One wedding at a time, babe,” sabi ni Minseok sa asawa. “One wedding at a time.”

***

Two days bago ang kasal ni Jongin, naka-receive ng e-mail si Baekhyun mula kay Jongdae. Nagtaka siya, kakakita lang nila kaninang umaga at wala siyang maalala na may nabanggit si Jongdae na e-mail or something. May group chat sila for wedding preparation meetings. Ano kayang topak ni Jongdae at may e-mail pang nalalaman? 

Mas nagtaka siya sa e-mail subject.

CHECK THIS OUT

_Baka wrong sent lang si Dae,_ sabi niya sabay hover ng cursor sa email.

The entire body of the e-mail was just three lines, and definitely for him. 

_Dropped by Chanyeol’s office earlier—don’t ask why—and I saw this on his desk._

_Ganda mo talaga._

_(Deserve niyo rin maging masaya, Baek.)_

May dalawang attachments ang e-mail, parehas picture files. He clicked the first one, at napaatras si Baekhyun sa laptop niya nang picture nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol noong kasal nina Jongdae ang lumabas sa screen.

To be more specific, _framed_ picture nilang dalawa na naka-display sa office desk ni Chanyeol.

He could remember this day clearly. Kuha ito pagkatapos ng barkada photoshoot nila kasama sina Jongdae at Minseok. May nagpatugtog ng isang upbeat song for the party at bigla na lang sumayaw si Chanyeol sa altar. Sinundan nilang magkaka-barkada ang trip nito at maya-maya, nagsi-sayawan na rin ang guests bago pa sila lumipat sa reception.

Pigil-hiningang tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang unang picture. Chanyeol was in mid-swing, an arm's length away from him, smiling so widely it took his breath away. He was grinning at him equally—hindi na maalala ni Baekhyun ang huling beses na napangiti siya nang gano'n—parang walang katapusan ang ligaya, kung maaari lang, ganoon na araw-araw. 

Ang pangalawang picture naman, magkadikit ang katawan nila—the taller's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, him smiling softly against Chanyeol's chest, and God, he was looking at Baekhyun like he was his sun. 

Si Minseok kaya ang kumuha ng mga larawang ito? Kung oo, aba, bilib na talaga siya sa photography skills ng kaibigan. Napatitig na lang si Baekhyun sa laptop screen niya, not minding the tears trickling down his cheeks. Masaya siya sa pictures; they're beautiful, but also, it ignited the uncertainty in him. Na baka hindi pa sapat ang nararamdaman niya para tapatan ang kung anumang meron kay Chanyeol. Na baka temporary lang ang lahat. Na magsasawa rin si Chanyeol sa insecurities na meron siya.

He’s not even perfect, yet when Chanyeol confessed to him that night, he made him feel like one. 

Bakit ang rupok ata niya ngayong araw na ‘to? Aba, parang napaka-perfect ni Chanyeol ah. As if si Chanyeol ang pinakagwapong lalaking nakita niya sa buong mundo. Hindi rin siya ang pinakamalakas at pinakamatipuno. Chanyeol wasn’t the smartest, the bravest, the richest...

Baekhyun could go on and on the things Chanyeol wasn’t.

Fine, he wasn’t all of those things but for Baekhyun, he was and he was more.

Chanyeol was beautiful. He has the biggest heart Baekhyun has ever known.

So what kung madaling magblush si Chanyeol kapag sinusubukan nitong magjoke ng bastos? O kung minsan magugulatin sa fireworks? Ang daming na niyang nagawang katangahan that Baekhyun lost count.

He’s such a free soul and so full of life and love to give na minsan gusto na lang ni Baekhyun na alugin ang lalaking ito para mapirmi sa isang lugar.

 _Pota ka, Yeol. Paano mong nakakayang tumawa at ngumiti kahit nahihirapan ka na?_ Gusto niyang isigaw sa kaibigan minsan.

Pero ni isang beses hindi niya ginawa.

Hindi niya magawa.

“Tangina ka, Baekhyun,” natatawa niyang sabi habang pinapahid ang mga luha. “Tanga-tanga mo talaga. Deny-deny ka pa ha.”

Dati, noong hindi pa siya gaanong ka-cynical sa pag-ibig, gumawa siya ng listahan ng gusto niya sa isang relationship. Looking back, halos lahat ng nasa listahang iyon ay puro big things na kadalasang nakikita niya sa relationships ng mga nakapalibot sa kanya. Iyon ang ginawa niyang pamantayan as the perfect relationship hanggang sa tumanda siya.

Pero ngayon, sa nakikita niya sa relationships ng mga kabarkada, na-realize niyang sometimes the big things don’t matter.

There were the little things, really.

That awful day when Chanyeol had come over after his failed management presentation. ‘Yong surprise breakfast one Saturday morning bago ang first big event niya as the head of the department. Laging on call kapag wala siyang ma-book na sasakyan pauwi. 

Meron din siyang extra mug at toothbrush sa bathroom ni Chanyeol. He’s also sure na may mga damit siyang nakatago somewhere in Chanyeol’s cabinets. At ganoon din ang sistema sa apartment niya.

Chanyeol hated buying expensive things for his home but because of Baekhyun, he started collecting linen sheets because Baekhyun liked them.

At ang pinakamalala sa lahat?

Baekhyun attended weddings for him, na pinangako niyang hinding-hindi gagawin sa buong buhay niya. At first sinasakyan lang niya ang trip ni Chanyeol, pero nang lumaon, nagbago rin ang perception niya rito. Minsan, uma-attend lang siya para makita kung gaano ka-soft si Chanyeol during wedding ceremonies.

Hah, ang tanga-tanga talaga niya.

The relationship he has with Chanyeol, is exactly what he wants: a love that runs deep, built with years of solid friendship, understanding, ups and downs. Pag-ibig na sigurado at totoo.

Natatakot siya at maraming tanong pa rin ang bumabagabag pero sigurado siya sa isang bagay.

Chanyeol is the man he wants to be with.

Chanyeol is the man he loves.

***

Kabadong nakaabang sa labas ng event hall sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun kung saan gaganapin ang ceremony. Dito raw sila kikitain ni Jongdae para sa last minute instructions kaso ilang minuto na siyang late. Maaga pa ngunit unti-unti nang dumarating ang mga tao, baka magahol sila sa oras.

“Uy wait, I forgot something.” Baekhyun jogged out to the chairs in front to pick up the boutonnieres and headed back. Patay sila kay Jongdae kung hindi nila suot ni Chanyeol ang request ni Jongin na sunflower boutonnieres for the entourage.

“Sorry, we really have to wear this today.” Inabot niya kay Chanyeol ang maliit na tumpok ng bulaklak at doon niya napansin na magulo ang pagkakaayos ng necktie ng lalaki. He sighed. “Hay nako, Yeol. Let me fix that,” he said, pointing at the crooked tie.

It really annoyed Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin marunong magtali ng necktie si Chanyeol. Pang-18th na kasal na nila ‘to at lagi niyang tinututuran si Chanyeol ng tamang Half Windsor knot kaso lagi’t lagi siya ang gumagawa.

“Maayos na yan. Nagpractice kaya ako,” sabi ni Chanyeol na tila offended pa.

“Mali nga sabi. Here, let me.”

Lumapit si Baekhyun at inayos ang necktie ni Chanyeol. Napagakat-labi na lang siya kasi shet, mas gumwapo ata si Chanyeol pagbalik niya from Singapore? Puta. Sana hindi siya naba-blush ngayon. 

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s voice lowered an octave.

“Hmm?” Mastered na ni Baekhyun ang Windsor knot—he could even do it with eyes closed—kaso sa sobrang kaba, hindi niya ito maayos. He kept untying the black silk tie to keep hands occupied. Hindi siya makatingin kay Chanyeol. Hindi pa niya kaya. Baka mapaamin siya rito bigla.

“Galit ka ba sa ‘kin?”

“Hindi!” gulat niyang sigaw. Napalakas tuloy ang paghigit niya sa necktie. “S-sorry.”

“Sure ka ba? Gusto mo ata akong sakalin, eh.”

“Sira ka.” Bumilang muna si Baekhyun hanggang tatlo bago niya tignan si Chanyeol. Nakangisi ang loko sa kanya. “Ang saya mo ha. Sige ka totohanin ko. Madali ako kausap.”

“Pero seryoso, ‘di ka nga galit?” Chanyeol asked, voice much smaller this time.

Tinigil na niya ang pagkutingting sa necktie at tinignan si Chanyeol sa mga mata. “Aayusin ko ba ‘to kung galit ako sa ‘yo? You know me, pababayaan lang kita na pagalitan ni Jongdae kung galit talaga ako.”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Pero…”

“It’s been three months and I have so many questions.” Ipinatong niya ang kanang kamay sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bilis ng tibok ng puso nito. “Pwede bang sagutin mo muna ‘yon bago ako magbigay ng sagot?””

Napakurap saglit si Chanyeol, na maya-maya’y napangiti rin. “S-sure. Anything you want.”

“It’s settled, then. Mamaya after our toasts, usap tayo sa labas. Okay?”

“Okay.”

***

The wedding was beautiful, as expected from _the_ Jongdae Kim. Hindi mo aakalain na pinlano ang kasal in less than a month. Nakuha ni Jongdae ang feel na gusto ni Kyungsoo—dark blue and white themed wedding na intimate but with a huge impact. Sunflowers ang ni-request ni Jongin bilang main flower ng kasal. It reminded Baekhyun of their college days, ten years ago, na tinitipid ni Jongin ang tira sa stipend niya para lang mabigyan ng isang sunflower ang noo’y niniligawan na si Kyungsoo every Friday after their Math class. 

Hes’s not the type to play favorites, pero ito na ata ang pinaka-emotional at pinakamagandang kasal na napuntahan niya ever. Paano ba naman, hindi pa nagsisimula ang ceremony pero umiiyak na si Jongin at paulit-ulit sinasabi kay Baekhyun na _sapakin mo ako kung hindi ‘to totoo, baek ito na talaga nanaginip ba ako?_ Honestly, walang expectations si Baekhyun sa vows ni Kyungsoo—alam niyang man of few words ang kaibigan. Kaya laking gulat niya nang sinabayan ng lahat ang pag-iyak ni Jongin sa turn ni Kyungsoo for the wedding vows. 

“Ni, you know me. I’m not good with words. You’ve endured that for a decade, which puzzles me to no end. How can you do that, anyway? Are you sure you can do it for a lifetime? There’s no easy way for me to tell you and everyone here how much I love you because...love is complicated. Putting my feelings into mere words won’t give it justice. But I can say that falling in love and staying in love with you is easy. Effortless. Because it’s you, By. You make it so easy.”

Nahuli niyang nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol after ng last sentence ng wedding vow ni Kyungsoo. “Later,” he mouthed.

***

Planado ni Baekhyun ang mga itatanong niya kay Chanyeol. He even typed some key questions in his phone just in case na may makalimutan siya.

Pero ngayong dumating na ang pinakahihintay na _Later_ , hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula. Ilang minuto siyang nautal, nawala sa focus kasi ba naman, ang Chanyeol Park, bukas ang first two buttons ng pantaas! Mukhang enjoy pa ni Chanyeol ang paghihirap niya, tawang-tawa ito every time inuulit ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya.

“Chanyeol hindi ‘to nakakatawa.” Sumimangot siya.

“Alam ko,” sagot ni Chanyeol na may kaunting iling. “Sorry, Baek. Seryoso na ako.”

Baekhyun blinked. Ano na bang nangyayari? Tila whiplash ang dating sa kanya ng mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. “Okay ka lang ba?”

Parang walang narinig ang kausap niya. The playful and teasing smile appeared again on Chanyeol’s lips. “So...you’re always thinking of me?”

Tangina, wala ‘to sa plano niya. Baekhyun stepped back a bit at kinalma ang sarili. Iniiwasan lang ni Chanyeol ang issue nilang dalawa, and frankly, kaunti na lang at masasapak na niya ang matangkad na ‘to. Long overdue na ang usapang ‘to at hindi siya magpapatinag sa pagpapa-cute ni Chanyeol. For once, Baekhyun won’t let his marupok self win. Mamaya na lang siguro kapag sila na ni Chanyeol.

_Siraulo, counted as karupukan din yan, Baek!_

“Can you please be serious here, Yeol?” tanong niya, nasobrahan nang kaunti ang galit sa boses. “Sigurado ka na ba dyan? Baka mahal mo lang ako kasi...kasi nagkataon na ako ang laging kasama mo. Kasi sa sobrang lapit ko, ako ang madaling option. Kung may iba kang choice malamang hindi mo ako hinalikan noon. Kasi...kasi…” Napalunok siya saglit. His legs started to shake and any minute now, baka himatayin na siya. “Alam mong may gusto ako sa ‘yo. Kaya madali, ‘di ba? If that’s the case… We can’t build a relationship around that. I know I can’t.”

Kung paano niya nasabi ang lahat habang nakakatitig kay Chanyeol at hindi umiiyak, ewan na lang niya. Magkahalong relief at takot ang naramdaman ni Baekhyun matapos niyang sabihin ang kinakatakutan niya. Relief, kasi finally, he let out the burden he’s been feeling for years. Takot, kasi baka tama nga ang hinala niya at matauhan si Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman sa gano’n, Baek.”

Baekhyun waved his hand in the air furiously. “Okay fine! E dahil sa pressure na tayo na lang sa barkada ang hindi pa kinakasal!”

“ _E_ _engk!_ Mali. Nakalimutan mo ata na hinalikan kita bago pa nagpropose si Soo. At alam ko sa sarili ko na gusto kitang halikan bago pa kinasal sina Kuya Minseok years ago.”

_Putang. Ina. Bakit walang preno ang bibig niya ngayon?_

Mas tumindi ang panic sa loob ni Baekhyun. Nauubusan na siya ng pangontra sa “confession” ni Chanyeol. “Naghahanap ka lang siguro ng mamahalin at nagkataon na ako ‘tong malapit. I’m normally not a bad choice, though. Cute ko kaya.

“Pero iba na yan, Yeol. Ikaw at ako ‘to, eh. Okay naman tayo sa ganito, ‘di ba? Tsaka, ano bang alam natin sa love love na yan? Pota, 29 na tayo pero look at our dating history! Hindi tayo successful? Paano kung makasama tayo sa failed statistic? Kaya please kung nacu-cute-an ka lang sa ‘kin, please tigilan mo na friends na lang ta—”

Chanyeol pulls him for a kiss. A very chaste and quick one. Tangina, nakaisa pa sa kanya.

“Bakit ba ayaw mo maniwala, Baek?” tanong nito nang magkalayo sila.

“Because for the longest time you never said anything.”

Saglit na tumahimik si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kanang kamay ni Baekhyun bago nagsalita. "Unang beses akong nahulog sa 'yo noong third year, birthday ni Kyungsoo. Kumanta ka ng _Halo_ sa karaoke tapos naka-100 ka, ang ganda ng ngiti mo no'n. Tawang-tawa ka kasi di makapaniwala si Dae na natalo mo siya sa karaoke. Sabi ko kay Soo noon, sagot ko renta ng karaoke sa susunod na inom. Nagtaka siya no'n kung bakit, 'di naman ako mahilig magkaraoke. Syempre 'di ko sinabi na gusto ulit kita marinig kumanta at tumawa. Parang tanga kung aamin ako noon.

“Nahulog ulit ako noong hinawakan mo ang kamay ko habang naglilitanya ka after nating umattend ng kasal ni Sehun. Anong sabi mo nga noon, na baka mali lang tayo ng taong minahal at that time? After mong sabihin 'yon, naging klaro lahat sa 'kin. Eureka moment ba. Na baka ah, pwede ito. Kaya nakipagdeal ako sa 'yo na 'di ko ine-expect na papatulan mo.

“Baek, ilang beses na akong nahulog sa 'yo, honestly, I've lost count. Parang hindi na ata matatapos. At ayokong matapos."

"But...you never said anything." Baekhyun was out of words. 

"Takot pa ako noon, Baek. Nineteen tayo noon, at kakagaling ko lang sa break up noong nagkakilala tayo. Masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari, nakakalito. Hindi pa ako handa noon sa pwedeng mangyari kung umamin ako sa 'yo. Liking someone after Sehun was really hard for me—hindi ko inakalang may mas hihigit pa sa naramdaman ko sa kanya. I didn't know what to do then. I.. Hindi pa ako handa noon sa 'yo."

"Kaya walang sinabi for almost a decade!?" 

"Nasa tabi mo ako palagi, 'di ba? I really thought that would be enough for me."

"Yeah, right. Ang tagal nating magkaibigan! Pero siguro naman alam mo na may gusto ako sa 'yo."

“Baek, wala akong clue. Ang hirap mo kasing basahin noon, eh. Minsan akala ko na meron nga, tapos bigla kang magbabago. Naging maingat ako sa ‘yo kasi alam kong isang maling galaw ko lang, mawawala ka sa ‘kin.”

Biglang nagalit si Baekhyun. “Seriously, we could’ve avoided this drama kung umamin ka noon pa!”

“Sa tingin mo ba kaya mong i-handle iyang nararamdaman mo para sa ‘kin ngayon noong nineteen tayo? Ako kasi hindi eh. Ngayon sigurado akong mas handa ako sa ‘yo.”

May point naman si Chanyeol. Kung ganitong ka-intense agad angn naramdamn nila sa isa’t isa noon, malamang madali silang mauubos. They were immature and reckless then. Wala pang solid foundation. They would crash and burn before they could even start something.

“Paano kung hindi tayo matulad kina Jongdae at Jongin? Paano kung biglang ma-realize natin na mali ito at wala na tayong balikan sa huli?”

Chanyeol laughed quietly. “Stop fishing for excuses, Byun.”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun at sinuntok ang braso ng kaibigan. “Tangina ka, Yeol. I’m terrified.”

“Akala mo ikaw lang?” Chanyeol looked at him, as in looked at him with that expression he's been wondering about for years. Dati pa niyang gustong itanong kung anong ibig sabihin ng tingin na 'yon, kasi every time na mahuhuli niyang ganoon makatingin si Chanyeol, nakakalimutan niyang huminga. Magkahalong kaba, kilig, at pag-asa ang umaagos sa katawan niya.

Mas panatag na ang puso ni Baekhyun ngayon. 

Ngayon lang nagsink in sa kanya kung ano nga bang ibig sabihin ng tingin ngayon.

_This idiot must really love me, huh?_

“I’m so gonna be bad at this, Yeol,” sabi ni Baekhyun, last minute warning bago siya umamin. “So ito na talaga. You’re ready for us now?”

Chanyeol’s smile was blinding, and Baekhyun wouldn’t have it the other way. “Matagal na akong handa. Ikaw lang naman ang hinihintay ko.”

Ang dami pang gustong itanong pero kung totohanan na talaga, then they have all the time in the world to talk and figure all of this out.

Baekhyun pulled him down into a kiss, wanting to show him what he couldn’t find the words to say. It’s a soft and gentle kiss, one filled with promises of everything that’s to come. It’s not as overwhelming and passionate as last time. Mas sigurado, mas tapat, at mas pangmatagalan na ito. 

“Good, good,” bulong niya kay Chanyeol matapos ang halik. “Maraming salamat sa paghihintay sa ‘kin, Yeol. Mahal na mahal kita.”

(Magkaholding hands silang bumalik sa reception venue, much to everyone’s delight. Well, except kay Jongin na tila nainis pa.

“No no _no_!” sabi nito sabay sabunot sa buhok. Ang asawang si Kyungsoo naman, tawang-tawa sa tabi nito. “Soo! Pucha, I can’t believe this!”

“Huy anong problema mo dyan ha? Galit ka na may boyfriend na ako?” takang-taka si Baekhyun.

“Oh my god, this is the best wedding gift ever!” sabi ni Kyungsoo na nagpupunas pa ng luha sa sobrang kakatawa. Meanwhile, nagsulk na lang si Jongin sa tabi nito. “By, okay lang ya—”

“Just one more wedding at hindi niyo pa nahintay?! Ba’t sa kasal ko pa!?”

“Puta ano bang nangyayari?” galit na sabi ni Chanyeol, napa-ayos tuloy ng upo si Jongin. “Soo, mag-explain ka nga naguguluhan na kami rito!”

Nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa, saglit pang nagturuan kung sino magsasalita. Si Jongin din ang bumigay sa huli. “May pustahan kasi kami ni Kyungsoo na magkakaaminan kayong dalawa sa isa sa weddings na pupuntahan niyo.”

“Pusta ko kasi today,” dagdag ni Kyungsoo. “I just know something’s weird between the two of you since Ate Yoora’s wedding so I took the chance. Si Jongin naman, ayaw maniwala sa inyo kaya pumusta siya sa next wedding.”

Both of them were speechless. Seryoso ba ‘to, pinagpustahan sila ng mga best friend nila?

“Anong pusta niyo ba ha?” tanong ni Baekhyun na kaunti na lang mangangagat na sa inis.

“Kung saan kami magho-honeymoon. Thanks to the both of you, sa Europe kaming dalawa,” excited na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“I can’t believe ginawa niyo sa ‘min ‘to!” reklamo ni Chanyeol. Wala nang bahid ng galit sa tono nito, just curious. “Gaano na ‘to katagal? Since Jongdae’s wedding ba?”

Then Baekhyun saw again the eerie smirks ng dalawang kaibigan, the smirk na reserved sa kanila ni Chanyeol. “Hah, since Kuya Junmyeon’s wedding pa,” sagot ni Jongin.)

* * *

**IX. Siwon at Joy**

Akala ni Baekhyun isang prank wedding invitation ang natanggap nila ni Chanyeol from Siwon at Joy months ago. Una sa lahat, doon lang sila ulit nakarinig ng balita mula sa dalawa after ng kasal nina Wendy at Seulgi. Ni hindi nga nila alam na na-engage ang dalawa eh!

But here they are, dancing at the reception of Siwon and Joy’s wedding. Invited sina Baekhyun dahil ang failed flirting stints nila sa kasal nina Wendy ang naging daan para magka-developan ang newlyweds. Ito na ata ang pinaka-weird na kasal na napuntahan nilang dalawa, but it’s in Australia at all-expense paid ni Siwon, so magrereklamo pa ba sila?

“Ano ba yang ginagawa mo?” saway ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend. Tumigil sila sa pagsasayaw dahil nagsimulang magdrawing si Chanyeol ng maliliit na bilog sa palad niya, his touches almost feather-like. "Galing naman magdrawing ng bilog," comment ni Baekhyun. "Small circle small circle big circle?" 

“Hindi ah,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tawa. Dinala niya si Baekhyun sa may malaking bintana ng reception hall at doon sila nagsayaw, malayo sa ibang mga bisita. They resumed dancing peacefully for a few minutes bago magsimula ulit si Chanyeol sa pagdo-drawing niya ng bilog sa balat ni Baekhyun. Una muna sa braso, palad, hanggang dumako na sa mga daliri niya. Baekhyun didn’t notice it at first, masyado siyang focused sa Norah Jones song sa background. Napansin lang niya ang ginagawa ng boyfriend nang diinan nito ang pagdo-drawing sa daliri niya.

His ring finger to be exact.

"Naks, baka hanggang drawing lang yan ah," biro niya. 

"Paano kung tototohanin ko rito, anong gagawin mo?" 

Baekhyun froze. Tama ba siya ng intindi sa sinabi ni Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol, “ he said slowly, “are you seriously proposing right now?"

Tumigil ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa pagdo-drawing at inihirap sa kanya si Baekhyun. "No." An awkward pause. Baekhyun's not gonna lie, ang sakit no'n. "I mean...not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Baby, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life annoying you. Pero alam kong hindi ka pa handa doon, Baek. So this is me telling you there's going to be a ring some time in the future. When you're finally ready, that is."

Napanganga na lang si Baekhyun. A familiar feeling rushed into him, as if bumalik silang dalawa ni Chanyeol sa kasal ni Yoora last year. Sa araw na inamin ni Chanyeol ang feelings nito. Suddenly, nagblur ang paligid at nagflash sa utak niya ang isang garden wedding, may background music pa na _I Knew This Would Be Love_ ng _Imaginary Future_ , mga kaibigang umiiyak at humihiyaw, siya naglalakad sa yellow aisle...

at ayun, sa dulo, naghihintay si Chanyeol. Ngiting-ngiti at naiiyak sa tuwa.

_Ito na ang aking habambuhay na pahinga._

Ang daming gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi niya alam kung saan siya magsisimula. Tinitigan lang niya ang mukha ng boyfriend niyang malapit nang umiyak.

"Baek?" Chanyeol finally broke the silence. "Can you please say something?"

"There is or there will be?"

"Ano?" 

"Yung singsing kasi, Chanyeol."

"Now is not the right time for a grammar check, Baek."

"Sagutin mo na lang kasi ako!" 

Chanyeol sighed. "Fine. There will be a ring. Sorry naman, pati ba naman 'to ie-edit mo."

That should calm him down, pero a small part of him was disappointed na hindi magpo-propose si Chanyeol ngayon. "Ano ba yan, Yeol. Why are you always a step ahead of me?" reklamo ni Baekhyun. "Minsan nga bagalan mo naman, hindi ako maka-keep up. Hindi ako kasing tapang mo." 

If that last part was emotionally charged than expected, 'di na kasalanan ni Baekhyun 'yon. 

Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol, at doon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na kanina pa ito nagpipigil ng hininga. "So, hindi mo ako nire-reject?" 

"Well...I didn't say no. I'm..." Baekhyun paused. This is it. Wala nang balikan once sabihin niya ito. "I'm very much leaning to a yes."

"Umamin ka, Baek. Kinabahan ka ano?" sabi ni Chanyeol bago niya yakapin nang mahigpit ang boyfriend. "Pucha, tinakot mo ako."

"At ako pa ang nanakot sa 'ting dalawa ha!?" Halos pumiyok na si Baekhyun sa sobrang tensyon sa katawan niya. "You really scared the shit out of me, you asshole! Bakit ka ba biglang nagpo-propose dyan?"

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa noo. "Basta kapag tinanggap at sinuot mo ang singsing na 'yon, dapat pakasalan mo ako," he demanded, looking down at him.

He looked up at him, at sigurado na si Baekhyun, susuotin niya ang singsing na ‘yon. Kahit ilan pa yan. “Get me the right ring size first then we’ll talk. Basta wag mo akong susukatan pag tulog. Babawiin ko ang almost yes ko makikita mo.”

“Tapang mo ngayon ha. Paano pag may singsing na ako pagbalik natin ng Manila, ready ka na b--”

“Hoy! Don’t me! Chanyeol ayoko ng ganyang surprises umayos ka!” Sinandal niya ang ulo sa dibdib ng boyfriend. “Puta ka, lagi mo na lang ako ginugulat.”

“See, weddings aren’t so bad at all. Lalo na ‘yong atin. Abangan mo ‘yon.”

“Sira ulo ka!” Deep inside, nag-agree si Baekyun. Matapos pumunta sa sandamukal na kasal all over these years, weddings aren’t as bad as he thought. Lalo na kung mayroong masarap na lechon, makukulit na kaibigan, kaunting alak (just for him), at siyempre, ang kanyang forever plus one, si Chanyeol Park.

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat po sa pagbabasa! comments are very much welcome hehe.
> 
> dumadaldal din ako minsan sa twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
